Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: When Sam and Jack have a shouting match, Sam leaves the SGC and then the country. Enter, Daniel…


Butterflies and Hurricanes

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) Implied violence and sexual harassment.

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Stuff from Seasons 1-6

Time frame: Sometime during Season 6

Summary: When Sam and Jack have a shouting match, Sam leaves the SGC and then the country. Enter, Daniel...

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. The title of this story is taken from the Muse song 'Butterflies and Hurricanes'. No copyright intended. Also, the lyrics for the Maroon 5 song 'She will be Loved' were used without permission (Sorry!) No Copyright intended, it's just this story had to have that song! If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: Even though Season 8 will be showing in the UK soon, and I've heard some... _disappointing_ things, I will never give up hope! Sam and Jack forever!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor, Hannah. Honey, now that we take classes separately (Damn GCSEs!) I always miss you when I'm sat in a boring lesson, unable to pass you a note, filling you in on the latest adaptation of one my harebrained fics! I have starred the lessons we have together on my timetable! Anyway, enough babbling! Thanks Honey. You're the greatest! Also to Fran. I finished it! And yes I'll get straight back to work! Also thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed me nicely or anything! You are all great! Luv ya all and enjoy!

I present... Butterflies and Hurricane!

Å

_Jack sprinted through the airport and towards Passport Control for Departures. The airport security guards chased after him, but Jack was desperate. He had to see her. His heart raced, his blood thumped in his ears and the only conscious thought running through his head was 'I have to see her. I have to stop her.'_

_Once he reached Passport Control, he looked around and finally saw her having her passport checked. The security guards caught up with him and held his arms behind him forcefully. She looked up at him as he said her name, "Carter!"_

_Her eyes fixed on him sadly and he could see the apology in her eyes, as her passport was handed back to her. She turned and began to walk forward._

_Jack shouted her name, "Sam! No!"_

_She turned and looked at him again as one of the security staff spoke, "Do you want to speak to this man?"_

_Sam shook her head, "No." She looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack."_

_She then wiped her watering eyes quickly and turned. She began to walk away, her back shaking slightly. Jack called after her frantically as he was dragged from the room, but she didn't turn again._

_She was gone and Jack suddenly felt extremely empty, as if part of him had just stepped through passport control with that woman. Jack then realised, as the Airport security staff slowly walked him away, part of him was gone and chances were he'd never have it again..._

Å

Jack sighed miserably as he sat in his living room. That had been over a year ago now. He gulped down some more of the strong alcohol in his hand that didn't seem to have a name, his eyes on the photograph of Sam in his hand. Just Sam. Smiling and looking... looking amazingly beautiful.

He gave a small groan and murmured, "Why did you go, Carter?"

Well, that was a stupid question. He'd driven her away.

"As usually," Jack muttered, "O'Neill drives yet another one of his VIPs away!"

He thought about what had happened again as the memories resurfaced. Jack didn't know why they'd begun yelling at each other. It seemed to Jack as if Sam had just been searching for a fight. Some of the things she'd said still hurt, although Jack never mentioned it to anyone.

Jack thought back to the event he guessed had triggered it all off. The fight, her leaving on the plane and the feeling of meaningless that seemed to have engulfed him, could all be traced back to that one event...

_Jack woke up from the small bleeping on his wristwatch. He switched it off with a small groan and was about to doze off again when he realised why his alarm had gone off._

'_Time to get up, O'Neill. It's your watch.'_

_He gave another groan and then sighed. He sat up, pulling his boots on and crawling outside of his tent. Once outside he stretched, his knee, as usual, giving him a bit of trouble. He stifled a yan and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_After a second of observing his unusually motionless Major, she looked up at him with a small smile, her blue eyes shimmering in the light from the camp fire, "Morning Sir." _

"_Morning Carter," Jack felt a smile of his own appear on his lips. He... cared about her so much sometimes, but something about her expression worried him. She was sat there hugging her knees to her chest and staring into the fire with wide, distressing eyes._

_She kept his gaze for a moment before nodding to the steaming water on the fire, "Coffee?"_

"_Thanks," Jack murmured as Sam began pottering around with coffee sachets, the tin cups and the water boiling on the fire._

_Jack was so tired. He spent the whole time rubbing his eyes, attempting to wake up. When he'd finished stuffing his fists in his eyes, she passed him the cup of coffee. He smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Carter."_

_She smiled back slightly, but it soon disappeared. He watched her trying to figure out what was wrong before she murmured, "I miss making Daniel's coffee."_

_Jack's smile became sad, "His shift was always after yours."_

_Jack could definitely see tears in her eyes as she murmured, "It's funny how little things can remind you of a person." She gave a small, tearful laugh, "I can never think of coffee without thinking of Daniel."_

_Jack felt slightly awkward. Since Daniel's... ascension they hadn't spoken about him much to each other, knowing the pain was still too great to cope with and that at some point someone would have to burst into tears. At the moment, Carter seemed to be that someone._

_He spoke softly, "I know what you mean, Carter."_

_He saw one large, sad tear roll from her beautiful eyes down her soft, pale cheek, as she whispered in a quiet voice, "God, I miss him."_

_Jack was definitely not prepared to cope with a crying Carter. He'd never really had to deal with much of this before. There had been the odd occasion, but there had always been other people around to help him. _

_He shuffled closer to her, "Hey. Don't cry, Carter."_

_She continued to weep brokenly into her hands and as Jack's original plan hadn't worked he hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder and then pulled her into a comforting embrace._

_She mumbled into his shoulder between her quiet cries, "I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts."_

"_All of us do," Jack whispered back._

"_Why did he have to go?" She whispered with angry sobs, "He was so young. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to die when he'd only just begun to live!"_

"_You're right, Carter."_

_Sam murmured, "I can't believe he's gone. I just can't believe it."_

"_I know, Sam. I know."_

_He suddenly felt her body tense in his arms at the sound of her first name. She stopped and lifted her head so she faced him. Her cheeks were still wet from her salty tears and her eyes were watery. She held his eye contact, a shocked and surprised expression on her features. Jack knew he was being really stupid, but he kept his arms around her waist as she stared at him, her eyes only moving to look over his face... _

_Then he kissed her. He didn't know why, but he leant forward and he kissed her. He did it without thinking, as if it were the most natural thing for him to do. _

_Suddenly, realising what the hell he was doing and who he was doing it with, he pulled back and removed his arms from around her and looked away from her, speaking hurriedly, "I'm sorry."_

_A silence ensued and, wondering what kind of disgusted face she would now be pulling, he glanced up at Sam. She was staring at him as she smiled slightly in a way Jack thought he'd never see her smile at him. She wiped her eyes and stood up with a small sniff. She went to say something then shook her head and continued to smile as she whispered, "Night... Sir."_

Jack sighed again, staring at the lovely photograph. He... well, he... he loved her. There he'd said it, at least to himself.

He pulled a hand through his hair. He loved her so much and now she was gone, he was finding it hard to cope with it. Well, no that wasn't true. It was easy. He drowned himself in alcohol and self-pity, telling himself that she hated him, so he had no reason to love her...

The problem was, even knowing her blatant rejection, he couldn't stop loving her... Jack didn't think he'd ever see her again and he knew even if he did she wouldn't be pleased to see him, but... Jack still dreamt of her ceremoniously coming back into his life. Jack knew it was wishful thinking. He'd felt honoured to have already loved someone with all his heart, but to love twice... He was more than lucky. No many people had that chance.

The kiss had only been half the story. The next half was the bit he'd rather forget, but it seemed no amount of alcohol could shake it from his head. He shivered just thinking of her face...

That was it. Jack was tired of trying to forget what happened. He had to face up to that moment that had made the past year of his life unliveable. He forced himself to think about the other memory, the thing that had triggered Sam's leaving the SGC, leaving the country and leaving him...

"_Morning Carter. You're looking extremely..."_

_A dozen boxes lay on the floor of the now extremely bare office. The whole interior of the room was packed into the boxes that now stood taped up with large black letters on each with phrases such as 'CDS and Floppy Disks', 'Books and Papers' and 'Photos, Knickknacks and stuff!' It was then he noticed Sam stood holding one as he entered. Her face was contorted with anger and hatred. _

_Jack finished his statement, "... pissed off! Are you ok?"_

"_None of your damn business!"_

_OK. Jack had a bad feeling about this. She sat there frowning at him with angry, blue eyes. He had a feeling this was about... about when he'd kissed her. At the time she hadn't seemed angry, in fact she'd seemed... well, kinda the opposite, and then on the way back to the gate she'd been really silent and hadn't spoken almost a single word. _

'_Oh God, what have I done!' Jack thought suddenly worried._

_He spoke, "Is this about... the whole... kiss thing?"_

_She spoke her voice fiery and biting, "Damn right it is."_

"_Ah crap," Jack murmured beneath his breath. He stared at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Carter. I really didn't mean to take advan..."_

_Sam glared at him, "Just shut the hell up."_

"_Carter, don't you think you're being slightly unreasonable..."_

"_And you know everything about that, don't you, you obstinate bastard!"_

_Her tone was beginning to irritate him. He knew he'd been wrong to kiss her, but he was still her CO and that had just been a little OTT!_

_He spoke with slight anger in his voice, "That's no way to speak to a superior officer, Major!"_

_It was then she snapped. She yelled at him, "I don't give a fuck what you say to me! You are no longer my CO!"_

_Jack felt himself raise his voice as he spoke slightly angry, "I am your CO, Carter! And as your CO I'm telling you to calm down!"_

"_No," she yelled, putting the box she was holding down with a rather loud clang, "You're not my CO and I'm not going to calm down! I've had enough of you and this damn job!"_

_Worry suddenly overtook anger as Jack said confused, "Carter, what are you talking about?"_

_She spoke her usually calm blue eyes flaming with fury as she whispered venomously, "I'm talking about the fact that I hate you!"_

_The words hurt Jack more than any other words he'd heard in his life. They rang in his ears and made his blood run cold. The feeling seeped through him slowly like poison. He just stared at the irate woman suddenly feeling extremely broken, "You... you hate me?"_

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? I HATE YOU! I H-A-T-E Y-O-U! I knew you were stupid, but never that brainless!"_

'_She'd never say that to me,' Jack thought, 'We're good friends if nothing else. She'd never say that to me.'_

_He spoke anxiously taking a step towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Carter, what's wrong...?"_

_She ripped his hand from her shoulder, "I hate you! That's what's wrong! I can't stand you! You're a self-righteous, self-centred, atrocious, sarcastic, obstinate, stupid, obnoxious son-of-a-bitch!"_

"_You don't mean that," Jack stammered. The end of the statement rose in pitch at the end almost making it sound like a question._

_She stared at him disgust playing on her features, "I meant every word and that's why I'm going. I never want to see you or your pathetic excuse for a base again!"_

_Jack just stood unmoving staring at the floor, as she called some airmen to help her carry the boxes to the surface. They walked around him and grabbed the boxes as Sam grabbed one of her own._

_He stared at her as she stopped. He'd expected her to storm out of the room, but instead she stood there in front of him as if expecting him to yell back. As if waiting for him to yell back so she could leave._

_Normally, he would shout back just to hide the hurt, but now the hurt was too big to conceal, like that 5ft 7-year-old that can never find a hiding place in hide and seek and is always discovered first behind the living room curtain. _

_Instead, he let his pain out slightly as he spoke desolately, although his voice was strong and unwavering. His eyes never met hers, "Well, I'm sorry the feeling is not mutual. I know I'd probably feel much better than I do right now if it was, but it isn't. Even if it was..." Jack stopped for a moment and shook his head as he voiced his thought, "No..." His eyes rose to her face, "I don't think I could ever hate you, Carter."_

Jack sighed. He could still see her face so clearly as if it was happening right now.

It was in that instant he saw that one thing that had made him chase her to the airport when he discovered she was leaving the country. The expression of pain on her face as she stared at him was enough to make Jack's heart break in two, but that had already happened a long time ago. It was in her eyes that he saw it. A silent plea for forgiveness. He wondered why anyone who seemed to hate him as much as she claimed she did would ever beg for forgiveness...

But that small prayer had been in her eyes at that moment. He remembered how her face had then hardened with disgust and the look in her eyes extinguished, as she spat out the word...

"_Goodbye!"_

_She strode through the door without turning back. The airmen stood and looked at him for a moment before following and Jack just stood there in her office and stared down the corridor they'd left down._

Teal'c had found him in the same condition when he raced into Sam's office a couple of minutes later.

_He was slightly breathless as he said, "O'Neill? Where is Major Carter?_

_Jack stared at the panting man, "I don't know. What's the matter, T?"_

_Teal'c stood, "General Hammond received a letter of resignation saying Major Carter would be leaving today, with permission or not and that she'd be alighting an aircraft. The General would not inform me of any more."_

_Jack stared up at him in shock, "A-a plane?"_

"_I believe she is emigrating," Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Are you well, O'Neill?"_

"_She said she... she hates me. That's why she's leaving,"_

_Teal'c's eyebrow rose higher, "I do not believe Major Carter feels any form of detestation for you, O'Neill. In fact, I believe she feels the contrary."_

"_Then she put on a very convincing performance."_

_Teal'c spoke, "Then you also believe it was only a performance." _

_Jack looked at the man in surprise, "What?"_

_Teal'c spoke in his usual matter-of-fact way although Jack could hear something in Teal'c's voice. Something that sounded oddly like encouragement, "I believe Major Carter would never say those words unless she was in need of a motive for departure and that they were the ideal façade for success in such an operation. If Major Carter's oration is indeed artificial then she is departing the SGC for false motives and should be dissuaded from her decision. She must be apprehended immediately from her imminent departure."_

"_What?" Jack asked confused by the Jaffa._

_Teal'c gave him a look as he said, "Stop her before she does something we will all regret!"_

_Jack slapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh crap! What am I still standing here for?" He immediately began running down the corridor leaving the Jaffa behind him..._

Jack gulped down another swig of the throat-burning, unknown alcohol as he placed the photo on the coffee table, unable to take his eyes of it, "Why in God's name did I let her go?"

"That's something I'd like to know."

Jack looked up in shock to see Daniel stood by his chair. Jack jumped startled and scrambled as far away as he could, "Jesus, Daniel! Don't do that!"

A smile came to the man's face, "You think I'm real?"

Jack spoke, "Don't flatter yourself! You're a delusion. It's what happens when you consume unknown amounts of an unidentified alcohol." Jack glanced at the bottle still in his hand, "I was kinda hoping it was rat poison."

"Don't talk like that, Jack," Daniel said as he sat down in Jack's chair, "I'm already having to deal with one suicidal friend I don't need you to start acting up. And it also doesn't help Teal'c's still miserable over the loss of his wife, my... well, I suppose, _'death'_ from your point of view and then Sam leaving."

"Did you say Teal'c is suicidal?" Jack sat bolt upright with worry.

Daniel shook his head sadly, "No. Unlike you and Sam, Teal'c is the only member of SG-1 who has not yet considered suicide. He's kinda depressed and I'm just hoping that he won't do anything stupid. As I said, I don't think he's considered killing himself." Daniel sighed as he fixed Jack with a piercing stare, as he was looking right into his soul, "I was talking about Sam."

"S-Carter?" Jack realised he sounded way too worried. He stared at the floor as he spoke, his voice full of false carelessness, "What about her?"

Daniel gave a frustrated sigh, "You are both as stubborn as each other! She still won't admit she's nuts about you, and instead has got herself into serious trouble, because she realised how she felt about you!" Jack stared at the apparition in shock as Daniel then pointed at him. He continued to go on, "And you're even worse! Drowning your self-resentment in some drink that really doesn't seem fit for human consumption, just because you won't admit you miss her terribly!"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to come and start insulting me, Glowboy!" Jack spoke, irritated by Daniel, as usual, "In fact, I don't even remember inviting you to come and share your _wonderful_ knowledge with me at all!"

Daniel stared at him as he said equally cantankerously, "If insulting you is the only way I can get you to realise you love Sam then that's what I have to do!"

Even Daniel saying that Jack was in love with Sam made him flinch. It was the truth although he'd been denying it for a lot longer than he should have. After a moment's awkward silence, Jack spoke slightly self-consciously, "Why? She's gone. If she... felt that way about me she would've stayed!"

Daniel pulled a hand through his hair, "That's why she left..." Daniel sighed, "I'm tired of trying to explain to you. Not only are you acting like a child, you're drunk and you obviously don't care that Sam is so miserable at the moment she's considering killing herself!"

The last words rang in the air as Daniel stared at him with angry, blue eyes. Jack sat up straighter suddenly feeling his heart aching for her once more. It finally registered with his brain what Daniel had been telling him since he arrived. Jack spoke uncertainly, praying he'd misheard, "What?"

"Sam wants to die, Jack." Daniel spoke seriously his blue gaze piercing through Jack, "If you only knew what..." His voice trailed away, "I can't tell you."

Jack pushed himself up as well as he could and walked towards Daniel hesitantly. After a second of consideration, he collapsed on his couch, "Tell me what I need to do."

"Bring her home," Daniel said simply. He stared at Jack as a small smile came to his lips, "She misses you, you know. She misses you a lot. She doesn't have enough cash to take her home seen as all her cards and stuff have been stolen and she had problems with everything as she's in a different country and under an alias. She doesn't think you could possibly love her after what she said. She..."

Daniel's face became extremely worried all of a sudden and he stood up quickly. His forehead creased into a frown. Jack stared at his friend concerned, "Daniel? What's wrong?"

Daniel held up a hand to silence him. He stood before Jack his eyes closed as still as a statue. After a few minutes, his eyes shot open. He turned to Jack, "I have to go. I have to go now."

"Why?"

Daniel looked so worried, "It's Sam. She needs my help. Urgently. I have to go to her." He stared at Jack as he spoke hurriedly, "Ask General Hammond where she went and get ready for a flight and..." he nodded to the bottle in Jack's hand, "Don't drink any more of that!"

Jack just nodded slightly bemused as there was a flash of light and Daniel disappeared. Jack stared at the bottle of liquor and placed it on the coffee table, pushing it away from him. All this time, he'd made no attempt to find her. He'd thought she must have been happy away from him else she would've come back.

Jack would never have thought she didn't have enough money to come home. He never would have thought she believed he hated her after he'd told her he could never. He never would have thought she could've become so depressed that she would ever seriously consider taking her life.

Jack stood up swiftly, slowly reaching down for the photo that lay on the coffee table. He lifted it up his hand trembling slightly as he looked at the beautiful, smiling face of Samantha Carter. He held it tightly as a determined feeling came over him. He had to go pack a suitcase.

Å

Jack rushed down the corridor towards General Hammond's office. He was only a short way from the door when a strong hand grabbed his arm and made him halt, and in the process, almost dislocated his shoulder!

He turned to see Teal'c and Jonas stood in the corridor next to him. Teal'c spoke as he removed his grip from Jack's, now sore, arm, "I assume Daniel Jackson informed you about Major Carter?"

Jack rubbed his shoulder as he replied, "Yes. He told m... wait! How do you know?"

An extremely small smile came to the Jaffa's lips, "I was told so that in the likely event of your consumption of unidentifiable liquor causing you to disregard your own conversation with him that I would still be able to organise a rescue mission."

"And he told me... because he thought I might feel left out otherwise," Jonas said his smile unusually absent from his features.

Jack spoke, "OK. I've got to ask Hammond where she is..."

"We have already attempted and failed."

Jack spoke again slightly desperately, "Then I'll have to try again. You two go get your bags packed and stuff. Pack quite a bit as we don't know how long we'll be there." Judging by Jonas's confused expression he didn't understand. Jack turned to the Jaffa, "Help Jonas. We'll leave on the next possible flight once I've got her destination which is in another country. I don't know which so pack..."

"Clothes that would be suitable for both hot and cold weather?"

"Exactly," Jack agreed, "Pack the usual and I'll see you soon."

The Jaffa nodded, "I understand." He turned to his companion, "Jonas Quinn, you will accompany me immediately to our quarters so we may prepare for our departure."

Teal'c began to stride off as Jonas stayed put for a moment. Jack looked at the man as he spoke, "I know how much Major Carter means to you..." His voice trailed away and Jack stood surprised by the man. They got on well, but they weren't the best of friends. In fact, Teal'c got on a lot better with Jonas than Jack ever had. After Daniel's death and then Sam's departure, Jack had given up trying to become his friend and so there were many loose ends where their beginning friendship had been left to accumulate dust.

Jonas looked at him and smiled, obviously unable to say what he wanted, "Good luck."

Jack felt a small smile of his own as he clapped the man on the shoulder, "Thanks, Jonas."

The look of happiness on the man's face at the return of friendship was clearly visible as he grinned, "I better go join Teal'c before he...!" Jonas tried to think of a word.

"Goes nuts?" Jack supplied seriously.

Jonas nodded, his usually present grin widening with delight at their friendly banter and then ran off after the Jaffa, calling behind him, "See you later, Colonel."

Jack looked forward and walked swiftly down to the General's office. He knocked on the door and heard a familiar, "Come in."

Jack stepped in and said immediately, "General, where is she?"

General Hammond looked up at him, "Ah Colonel. I was wondering when you'd show up. I assume Dr. Jackson also spoke to you?"

"Yes," Jack spoke, "Sir, you have to tell me where she went."

"Major Carter asked me, as a friend, not to tell any of you where her new post was. She resigned and didn't ask for a reassignment. I don't know what she is doing."

Jack spoke frustrated, "I didn't ask you what she was doing, General! I was asking you where she is!" Jack looked at the floor. He hadn't really wanted to tell the General this, "Daniel told me she was in trouble and needed our help. We need to fly over there as soon as possible. Daniel had to leave and help her urgently. To tell the truth, I'm scared out of my mind, because I haven't seen Daniel since."

General Hammond looked at the floor with a small sigh, "I can't break my promise to Sam without more proof, Colonel. You know that."

"Yes, General. He knows that."

The General spun around to see a man stood by the wall. His eyes widened. Unlike, what seemed like everyone else, he hadn't seen Dr. Jackson after his ascension. He looked so... normal. Not dead, not wreathed in glowing white light... He was dressed a little differently, but... not really 'dead' looking.

The man gave him a cautious smile and then spoke seriously his smile disappearing, "Sam's in trouble. She needs her friends with her. If you still don't believe me I could probably conjure up a way for you to hear her or see her for a few seconds, but I'm not supposed to etcetera, etcetera..."

"Why aren't you with her?" Jack said and Hammond caught a small sound of anger.

Daniel spoke quietly, "She's busy at the moment." He gave an awkward cough, "We had a minor argument. She yelled at me because I wasn't doing anything to help..."

"Sounds familiar," Jack murmured as Daniel fixed him with an exasperated look.

"You know I can't help and as usual I'm doing too much already by telling you this. I can't help her, but Jack, Jonas and Teal'c can." He gave the General a pleading glance, "Please, Sir. Tell them where she is. Look, I have to go again. Even if she won't talk to me I need to keep an eye on her." He sighed softly, "Bye." With that Daniel vanished doing his 'disappearing-in-bright-white-light' trick.

General Hammond turned back to Jack, a look of confusion and disbelief prominent on his face. He sighed softly, "Colonel, do you remember when we disclosed information on the Stargate project to China, France and England with the help of the Russians?"

"How could I forget?"

"They all decided to cooperate and train their own airmen for Stargate teams. We have four new teams on base, as you know."

Jack spoke slightly confused, "Sir? Where are you going with this?"

"Major Carter left for England. She's gone to train in their Stargate Training Project. She has a good many qualifications, but I think she changed her name and subsequently has dropped all her ranks."

A look of hope crossed the anxious Colonel's face, "Where is this base?"

"Near London. It's disguised as a scientific Air Force base. You know Air Craft development etc..."

"London," Jack nodded slowly and thoughtfully, "Can I use your phone?"

Hammond gave him a smile, "When are you going to leave?"

"Next flight."

"Are Teal'c and Jonas going with you?"

Jack sighed, "Daniel, being Daniel, blabbed to Jonas and so naturally everyone, except I think about three guys in Antarctica, knows about it. Teal'c and Jonas are tagging along with me."

Hammond nodded slowly, "I'll book the tickets. You get yourselves packed and get to the airport."

Jack smiled, "I'm packed already, Sir, and I sent Teal'c and Jonas to go do the same."

General Hammond couldn't say he hadn't predicted that answer, "Alright, Colonel. I'll phone the General of the base and tell him you're coming. His name's General Thompson."

"Thompson. Got it," Jack said as he went to leave.

"Colonel?" Jack turned to face his CO as the man gave him a serious smile, "Bring her back, Son."

The General didn't even need the Colonel to say anything. He knew that the man would do everything in his power to bring her back, safe and sound. The younger man spoke quietly, "Yes, Sir."

Å

An hour later Jack, Jonas and Teal'c arrived at the airport. They grabbed their bags from the boot and walked back to the front of the car. The driver wound down the window. She smiled, "You bring her back here and if you don't none of you will survive the next medicals!"

Jack smiled at Janet, "Will do, Doc," he gave a small snort, "Like I'm going to leave her there!"

Janet shook her head, "Yeah well you better not! I've a 5 inch needle with your name on it, Colonel!" With that she wound up the window again, giving them a small wave as she drove off.

They ran into the building and Jonas collected the tickets from the desk as Jack and Teal'c tried to find the screen with information on in the labyrinth-like airport. When they finally found the screen, Jack gave a small nod, "Plane leaves in 2 hours."

Teal'c gave a small nod and Jack noticed him scanning the new landscape. He spoke as they walked back to where Jonas was, "These 'airports' are most peculiar."

Jack spoke as he spotted Jonas, "You're telling me!"

They walked up to Jonas who was grinning. He passed Jack the tickets as he began a conversation with Teal'c about the lady at the desk. They joined the queue for the Check In.

When they reached the desk the woman took the bags and asked the usual questions. She kept glancing at Jonas and his Cheshire cat grin. Jack spoke in an undertone, "It's his first time in an Airport."

The woman just smiled and signalled for the next members in the queue to step forward.

Å

They had their passports checked, Jonas and Teal'c had been issued passports, and Teal'c had a new alias. He was now an American citizen called Murray Teal. Jack and Jonas both managed to remember to call him Murray whenever they spoke to him and when either one mucked up they'd call him 'Tealy Boy'.

They'd finally made it to the departures lounge at Gate 16, waiting for them to be called to board the plane. Jack sat staring at the well-worn patterned carpet and occasionally glancing up to see a plane taking off or landing through the large window looking out onto the runways. Teal'c and Jonas had gone to get something to eat. When he'd declined eating they had both looked at him with serious concern, but had obviously agreed silently it would be best to leave him alone for a while.

He'd been thinking about Sam, of course! He worried about what was wrong. After all, it had really been his fault she'd left. He could still see her face as she gone through passport control and he called to her. She'd looked at him for a minute and then turned and walked away. He been pulled out of the room and ordered to either leave the premises peacefully or buy a ticket to the plane she was leaving on. Of course he hadn't known which one. It could have been anyone of at least thirty flights, so he'd left...

"Passengers for the BMO 5982 to London Stansted begin boarding at Gate 16."

Jack almost jumped up. He looked around and noticed Teal'c and Jonas making their way towards him.

"Colonel," Jonas said with the usual grin, "Are we boarding now?"

"Yeah," Jack stared out of the huge glass panel at the cool, but sunny spring afternoon. As Teal'c and Jonas got their tickets checked one last time, Jack whispered, "We're coming, Sam. You're not alone."

"What?" Jonas turned to look at him.

Jack shook his head and put on a small smile, "Nothing."

Å

As they stepped off the plane, Jack began to shiver. It was freezing and had to be less than 10°C! The sun was rising behind a thick blanket of grey clouds and filled the country with a white ghostly light. It was about 5:00am English time. Jack felt the soft spitting of rain as it fell from the sky.

"Well done, Carter. Why didn't you run away to Maui?" Jack muttered sarcastically as they trudged into a small bus that would take them across the runways to the airport arrivals terminal.

Jack glanced at Jonas and Teal'c. Jonas looked excited and refreshed, Teal'c looked like he did on an average day except he was wearing a large baseball cap and he... Jack looked at his reflection in the window opposite where he stood... he looked exhausted. No doubt there. Ever since Sam had left he'd not been sleeping comfortably. It was the same when any member of his team was missing. He liked to know where his team was at all times.

The bus stopped and they walked into the terminal. After descending two flights of escalators, catching a shuttle to another part of the airport and having their passports checked yet again, they finally reached 'Baggage Reclaim'. They waited for at least half an hour before the baggage for their flight finally came through on the conveyer belt and Jack was so tired he didn't even have the energy to complain to his friends.

When they'd collected all their bags, they made their way towards the exit. They finally reached the exit, ten minutes later after getting caught up in a huddle of people meeting relatives and stuff. Jack was surprised to find a man stood there, at the back of the throng, holding up a piece of card with his name written on it.

Jack walked over as the man looked at him, "You Mr. Jonathon O'Neill?"

"Yeah," Jack said, not really knowing why this guy had his name. He spoke with a strong English accent. Jack had known a man with this accent before. He'd said it was only 'true-Londoners' who spoke like that.

"Ah, you're a Yankee," the man said with a small smile, "You a friend of George?"

"George? As in Hammond?"

"Yeah. George is one of me pals. Known 'im a long time." He held out his hand, "My name's 'Arry." Jack took his hand as the man shook his for a second before dropping it and nodding towards Jonas and Teal'c, "'Oo are yer mates, then?"

"This is Jonas and... Murray," Jack said, "Don't mean to be rude, but why do you have my name on a plaque?"

"George called ahead and asked if there were any spaces in my Pub. I said 'Yeah' and he asked if I'd be willin' to hold three rooms for his friends while they visited. I said 'Sure' and so 'ere I am."

He gave them a smile and beckoned them to follow him. As they stepped outside Jack realised it was raining harder and it was getting brighter.

The man led him to a cab. They all hopped in and the driver said, "Oi 'Arry! 'Ow are ya mate?"

"Terry! I'm fine."

"Who's ya friends?"

"Friends of a friend," Harry said with a small smile, "Can you take us to 'The Queen's 'Ead'?"

"Sure. Yer do mean you're Pub, right?"

"Which ovva Queen's 'Ead would I wanna go to, you Muppet!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the strange conversation, Jonas listened intently to them with awe and Jack just sat slightly confused as to what they were talking about.

"So, Jonathon, what brings you to the UK?"

Jack looked up at the man whose name he'd gathered to be Harry, "It's Jack and we're looking for my friend."

Terry the Taxi driver said, "You're American!"

"Ya think?" Jack said sarcastically, as both men chuckled.

"You all Yankees then?"

"We are indeed," Teal'c said as he stared out the raindrop-streaked window.

They sat in the traffic leaving the airport as the driver, Terry, said, "So oo's this friend you're lookin' for? I'm warnin' you; London's a big place. What makes you fink you'll find 'im?"

Jack spoke, "Her. And we know where she is."

The man spoke laughingly, "'Avin' Bird trouble, mate?"

Teal'c spoke in his usual tone, "O'Neill does not endeavour to find a bird. Indeed, O'Neill has no fowl with which to trouble him."

Terry laughed softly, "Cor blimey, you're a funny lot."

Harry began to speak, "Yeah. Murray don' speak a lot and Jonas 'ere ain't stopped grinnin' since 'e stepped off the plane."

"First time abroad," Jack said as Jonas chuckled.

"And you," Harry shook his head staring at Jack, "George said you was workin' on Deep Space somefing or ovva..."

Jonas interrupted, "Uh, Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"That was it! Any way, Jack, you don' look like a scientist to me."

Jack glanced at the man and then continued to stare out at the dreary sky in silence.

"Didn't fink you was," Harry said quietly. He changed the subject, "So 'ow do yer like the good ole English wevver?"

"It's 8°C and supposed to rain for the next week. There's a bad weather front heading from North to South, so the wind is going to take the temperature down," Jonas said almost without thinking.

"Jonas, why the hell do you always watch The Weather Channel? There are another 500 or so channels," Jack said as the two English men chuckled at them.

"Major Carter asked me the same question." Jonas said as if that was enough justification for him not to say anything else on the matter.

It worked and Jack closed his mouth and began to stare out the window again.

Harry spoke again trying to break the awkward silence that followed the comment, "OK, then Murray. What do you fink of the wevver?"

"It is most unpleasant."

Harry winced slightly and decided not to pursue any more conversation with the strange individuals.

Å

"'Ere you are, 'Arry. 'The Queen's 'Ead'. That's Twelve bob, thirty pence."

Jack offered Harry some money, but the man shook his head, "This one's on me, Chaps. Get yer bags out."

They got their bags out of the boot and ran to the doorway of the old building to escape from the pouring rain. It was an old brick building sandwiched between many identical looking houses all attached to each other. Jack looked in through the multicoloured glass of a patchwork-like window. So this was what a 'pub' was. It was a bar. There was bright light as lightening split the sky and thunder rumbled.

"There's a storm a brewin'," Harry said with a grin as he led them inside.

They stepped into the warmth as a woman came to the door, "'Arry!"

"Sonia, can you put the Kettle on?"

"Alright, Love. These some new guests?"

"Yeah. They've got rooms 4-6."

"Oh. George's friends?"

Harry nodded and then turned to them, "This 'ere is Sonia, my wife."

"Ma'am," Jack said giving her a small smile.

Jonas spoke with a grin as he looked around the cosy bar with amazement, "It's very nice to meet you."

Teal'c just inclined his head in his usual way.

"Well, ain't you the proper Gen'lemen!" She said to them with a smile. She was quite plump and wore an apron over her clothes. Her dyed blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun and her blue eyes were full of slight laughter and happiness as she smiled at them warmly, "Sit yerselves down an' I'll make you a nice cuppa tea."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jack said, as they took off there damp jackets and sat at one of the tables by a roaring fire.

"Colonel, shouldn't we be going to that Airbase to find Major Carter?" Jonas asked in an undertone, as Jack shook his head slightly.

"It's only about 6 in the morning here, Jonas, and even though I really want to find Carter the base might not even be open yet."

"I agree with O'Neill," Teal'c gave a small smile, "We should stay for a while as you are in immediate requirement of sleep. You seem most fatigued, O'Neill."

"Thanks," Jack said grudgingly.

Sonia came back with three steaming mugs of tea, "'Ere you go, Boys. They're on the 'ouse."

Teal'c looked confused and looked as if he were going to say something like 'I believe they are inside this establishment, not on top of it'.

Jack spoke before the Jaffa embarrassed himself, "It means they're free, Murray."

He nodded slightly, "I see."

She just shook her head with laughter, "When you've finished, yer rooms are upstairs. Rooms 4, 5 and 6."

"How much is it per night?" Jack asked getting out his wallet.

She gave another laugh, "Any friends of George, are friends of ours. The rooms are on the 'ouse as well."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Thank you. That's very kind, Ma'am, but if it's all the same, I can pay."

"Nonsense!" She said with a laugh, "We owe George a load of favours. He jus' rung up an' asked if 'e could 'ave one an' I said 'Sure you can.' You're rooms are free."

"Thank you very much," Jonas said with a grin.

Once they'd finished their drinks they wandered upstairs. Jack stepped into his small, but cosy room and collapsed on the bed not even taking in his surrounding, before he dozed off almost immediately.

Å

"O'Neill."

Jack opened his eyes when he heard the sound of tapping on his door. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon English time.

There was another knock on the door, "O'Neill!"

"Yeah, Teal'c."

"My name is Murray," Teal'c said bluntly through the door, "Our hosts have enquired into our dining before our departure to locate Major Carter."

"Sure," Jack said getting up and opening the door. Teal'c inclined his head towards him, as Jack murmured, "I'm just going to have a shower first and then I'll join you down there."

Teal'c nodded and strolled away as Jack closed his door again. He drew back the curtains. Still dull, grey, wet and cold. _Great_!

He wandered into the small bathroom and turned the shower on, not really awake enough to know what he was doing! He shed his clothes, acting on autopilot, and stepped under the hot water. He felt his back and knee aching and only just realised they'd been like that since the plane journey. At the time he'd just blanked it, he'd been way too worried about Sam, but now as he stood in the shower with the hot water cascading over his aching body, he realised how much they hurt.

"Stupid plane," he muttered as he turned the shower back off and stepped back into the steam filled bathroom. He dried and got dressed quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his trainers from his bag. He stood up as his stomach grumbled in complaint. Jack realised that he hadn't eaten yesterday.

He patted his grumbling stomach, "Let's eat."

He stepped downstairs and Jack saw Jonas sat at the bar chatting with the young woman cleaning glasses. Jack noticed the bar was full of more people. Locals that all spoke with the same 'Cockney' accent, whatever that meant.

When Jonas spotted him he came over and they sat with Teal'c at an otherwise deserted table, "Have a good sleep, Colonel?"

"Best for quite sometime. So, when are we going to find Carter?"

Teal'c replied, "After we have eaten. Sonia is producing us with some 'Bangers and Mash'!" Teal'c's eyebrow rose showing he didn't have a clue as to what 'Bangers and Mash' was, which, Jack reminded himself, he'd didn't really know either.

Jack just gave a small nod towards the young woman speaking to Sonia at the bar and giggling as she glanced at Jonas. She was not much older than twenty and had pale skin, blue-grey eyes and dark brown hair.

Jack turned to Jonas raising his eyebrow quirkily, "Flirting already, Jonas? We've only been in England for less that 24 hrs!"

Jonas just grinned even more and Jack shook his head. Did that guy EVER stop grinning?

In ten minutes, Sonia came over to them and placed three plates of Sausages and Mash potato before them, "Good Mornin'! Got rid of yer jet lag now, 'ave ya?"

"Yes, thank you Ma'am," Jack replied with a small smile.

"Call me Sonia. What's yer names, then?"

Jack pointed round the table, "Murray, Jonas and Jack."

"Well, it's a pleasure to 'ave yer stayin' with us."

With that she left back for the bar and left them to eat their meal, which was extremely tasty.

When they finished Sonia returned and took their plates as she said, "I'll order you a Taxi, then, shall I?"

"No need."

A man in RAF uniform stood behind her he gave them a smile, "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah, that's me," Jack said.

"General Hammond asked if you could be collected from here to go to the RAF science base."

Jack nodded, "Thanks..." Jack left a gap for the man to insert his name. He was speaking with a stereotypical English accent, sounding extremely posh.

"Captain Wilson, Sir. It's an honour to meet you," the Captain gave a full-blown salute as everyone in the pub stared at Jack.

"Thanks Kid," he muttered embarrassed.

"Well, shall we get going?

Å

They stepped out of the car and Jack looked around, "Nice place you got here."

Captain Wilson just nodded, "Here are your security badges." He handed them out badges, which they attached to their clothes, "OK. Follow me."

During the car journey the Captain had quizzed them on many of their missions as if for conformation they were really who they said they were.

They walked into the bunker and past three sets of security guards until they reached a lift. Captain Wilson typed in a long eleven-digit code and the doors opened.

"Sweet," Jack said as Captain Wilson gave him a small smile.

Once in the lift, he put his security card in a slot and the lift began to descend. Wilson began to speak, "The top levels of this base really are an aeronautical study lab, but the lower levels are a training centre for potential SGC teams."

Jack nodded as the doors opened and they stepped into a grey corridor reminiscent of those at the SGC. He led them along a corridor and then knocked on a door which was signed 'General Thompson'.

"Come in."

They stepped into the office and the man at the desk rose. He looked about the same age as General Hammond. He had grey hair that was cut into a crew cut, blue eyes and wore RAF uniform. He smiled, "Ah, the infamous SG-1."

Jack didn't like the guy for some reason, but replied, "General Thompson."

He had a deep pompous voice, "You must be Colonel O'Neill. Yes, you look precisely how I thought you would. It's an honour to finally meet you. You and your team are famous here."

"It's nice to know we're famous somewhere, Sir," Jack said with a small smile.

The man turned to the other two, "You must be Teal'c the Jaffa."

"I am indeed."

"And you. You're Dr. Jackson's replacement, Jonas...?"

"Jonas Quinn."

"Ah yes," the man nodded and then turned back to Colonel O'Neill, "Where is Major Carter?"

"That's kinda why we're here, Sir." The man looked at him questioningly, "We believe Major Carter is here."

"If she was, I would know about it. No, there are no Major Carters here."

Jack looked at the floor. She'd moved on. She wasn't here. He felt heart squeezing disappointment and worry for the woman. He sighed and looked up again, "Sorry, we've wasted your time, Sir."

"Not at all, but I was told you would be taking a tour of the base..."

Jonas looked at him pleadingly as Teal'c stated, "Major Carter may be under an alias, O'Neill. It would be most practical to examine this base."

Jack sighed giving in, "All right then. Show us what ya got in this place."

Å

They were led through the base as the General talked them through the place. He was surprisingly tall, as tall as Jack, and still pretty fit for a General. His deep pompous voice filled the corridor they were marching down as he spoke, "All our training rooms have been based on SG-1 mission reports." He led them through a door into a room with a large window, which overlooked a labyrinth. He spoke, "This should be of particular interest to you, Colonel and you, Teal'c."

"It is the labyrinth in which we were trapped with an Unas, O'Neill."

"It is," the General said, "You can go through the training mission with the team if you like?"

Jonas fixed him with another pleading look and Jack sighed, "Sure, why not."

The General nodded and led them out of the room again. He led them down a flight of stairs to another identical door. He pushed it open and they stepped into a room. There were lots of pegs that were empty, but about five that still had equipment on.

"Get yourselves geared up in this and then come into the training room. I shall tell them they are being observed whilst training."

"You do that, Sir," Jack said as the man left the room.

They got into the BDUs and pulled their hats on. They picked up the P-90's that were loaded with blanks and pulling on their helmets stepped up to the door.

"None of us are to say a word, OK? We're not supposed to assist as they're being evaluated and we're supposed to be the examiners... Yadda yadda... y'know!"

Jonas nodded and Teal'c inclined his head as Jack opened the door and stepped into the darkness. He closed the door quickly behind Jonas as they walked up to where the General was talking to about twenty men.

He watched as one of the soldiers finally got up from the floor. The General spoke angrily, "If you say another word, you will drop and give me another fifty! Riley?"

"Yes Sir," one of the other airmen said, stepping forward.

"Make sure my orders stand."

"Yes Sir."

Jack couldn't make out his face, but could hear the way the man smirked as he spoke and Jack immediately took a disliking to Riley.

"These are our visitors. Show them how good you are," the General's deep voice said, echoing around the room.

"Yes Sir," all the men spoke except for the one who'd been ordered into silence. He stood with his head bowed slightly as the General left the room.

The minute he'd left the men began walking to the entrance of the labyrinth. There was barely any light and it was almost precisely as Jack remembered it.

Jack watched as Riley tripped up the silent guy. The other men laughed as Jack walked up to him. He made a point of treading hard on Riley's foot as he pushed past him. He helped the silent man to his feet. He was scrawnier than the others and kept his head bowed most of the time.

The others had begun to walk into the maze and Riley called out, "Lieutenant, don't dawdle or it's another twenty!"

The man hurried forward and Jack noticed he was shoved into the darkness as Riley went to follow him.

Without a word Jack grabbed hold of the back of Riley's top and pulled him behind him. At their close proximity Jack could see the man's look of dislike as Jack glared at him and followed the Lieutenant into the darkness. He stood behind the skinny Lieutenant as the other men all filed in a line behind him. He stood between them and the other guy. That was no way to treat another airman. It was downright wrong! Jack would definitely have to bring up the problem with General Thompson.

As they made their way through the pitch black, all Jack could see was the man walking before him. He watched the Lieutenant and could tell from the way he walked, the way he held his weapon and the way he held his body that the guy was skilled. In fact, he seemed to have more skill than the rest of them and yet he was only a Lieutenant.

They spent about an hour circumnavigating the maze and the Lieutenant never made one wrong turning. As they reached the end, Jack heard Riley say, "Lieutenant, drop and give me twenty."

The Lieutenant dropped to the floor automatically, as Jack watched one of the other men ask, "What for, Kieran?"

"For leading. You all know I am the leader and therefore you should all file in behind me. The Lieutenant down there failed to do so. Have you got a problem with that Gibbons or do you feel like twenty as well?"

The man went silent and Jack watched as the guy finished his push ups and was about to stand up when Riley pushed him in the back forcefully, so his face hit the ground, before leaving the labyrinth and stepping back into a light room.

The man scrambled up and touched a hand to his nose. Jack could see dark fluid on his fingertips that was without a doubt blood. He then ran in after them as Jack, Teal'c and Jonas followed him.

Jack stopped for a second before walking into the changing room and said to Teal'c, "You been watching Riley?"

"He seems most unjust to the one he calls 'Leftenant'."

"The poor guy barely stands he spends more time doing press ups," Jonas said as Jack nodded.

"Keep an eye on the guy... both of them."

They all nodded and stepped into the changing room. The General stood there. He greeted them with a smile as they entered, "Follow me."

Jack glanced around the room, but couldn't pick out who the Lieutenant was. He knew who Riley was immediately. He had short brown hair and a nasty smirk. His pallid skin and eyes that were almost black made him look well... evil!

They stepped out of the room and the General said, "Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Sir, I need to have a word. During the exercise one guy was..."

"General, you have a phone call, Sir," a man stood at his side, "It's from the Prime Minister."

The General nodded, "OK, Sergeant. I'm sorry, Colonel. We shall speak later. Sergeant, show them to the guests quarters."

"Yes Sir." The man said giving a small salute.

They followed him to the guest quarters. Once inside Jack removed the BDUs and decided to take them back to the changing room. He walked down the hall and could hear something coming from the changing room. Anger hit his heart as he realised what was happening. He pushed open the door.

The men stood in a circle taunting and laughing. Riley was there, of course, smirking, "Now Lieutenant, give me another thirty for showing off in front of the visitors."

Jack heard a small murmur come from the middle of the circle. It wasn't audible, but he heard Riley say, "I didn't hear that, Lieutenant!" Riley swung a kick at the guy, "Another twenty!" Jack just watched on as after a few seconds, Riley yelled to the sprawled figure on the floor, "Get up!"

Jack watched as the still fully kitted man, was dragged up by his collar. Jack caught a small glimpse of a swollen and bruised face before it was hidden from him. The Lieutenant was facing Riley head bowed. Riley' eyes rose up from the guy and fell on Jack who stood directly in front of him.

He looked seriously surprised, but put on a frown and said, "Get changed, Lieutenant. I told you to earlier."

He moved aside so the man could walk past him and open his locker which he hid his face. Jack watched the man's shoulders shudder slightly as the other men shielded him from view.

Jack spoke, "What the Hell are you doing?"

"One of my subordinates disobeyed a direct order. I punished accordingly."

"Punished accordingly? So that's what you English call 'Beating the crap out of someone!' What's your name, Airman?" Jack spoke icily.

"Captain Kieran Riley."

"And would you, Captain Kieran Riley and your pals here drop and give me fifty each," Jack spoke coldly and glared at them. Riley didn't move, as did none of them. "I gave you a direct order, _Captain_," Jack said angrily, "Do I also have to 'punish accordingly'?"

Riley' face was a picture. It disappeared as he said, his voice full of hatred and rudeness, "You are not my Commanding Officer and I am not your subordinate."

"I may not be your CO, Captain, but you are my subordinate. Do you know who I am?" Jack spoke darkly. No one answered, as Jack continued his voice a deadly whisper, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the USAF. Leader of SG-1."

All the men's jaws dropped in surprise and Riley turned a greenish colour as he murmured, "C-Colonel O'Neill? _The_ Colonel...?"

"The one and only," he said and then barked, "Now all of you drop and give me fifty!"

They all dropped to the floor instantaneously including the Lieutenant who was still geared up. Jack walked over to him, "Stand up, Lieutenant."

The man didn't move and Jack could see him quivering beneath his gear, as he continued to do the press ups. Jack knew yelling at the guy would do no good, so he murmured kindly, "For crying out loud, stand up, Lieutenant. You don't need to do this," he turned to them and said, "And as for the rest of you I want you to count!"

As the others began to count from one, Jack looked at them and then turned back to the Lieutenant. Jack almost tripped over one of the men on the floor as his eyes fell at the surprising figure stood before him.

The woman before him had a dried stream of blood coming from her nose. Her face was seriously bruised and therefore, none of it was the normal colour of skin. Her eyes were a brown colour and her hair was cut extremely short and was a mousy brown.

Her eyes were familiar and the look of utter shock was equally a vision of déjà vu. Her shoulders continued to quiver as she stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost. Her lip was trembling as she spoke in a hopeful, but frightened whisper, "Is it really you?"

Jack almost fell over again. The voice! That voice! It was...

"Carter?" Jack gasped.

"It is you!"

Before she'd even finished speaking Jack had pulled her into a hug, swinging her around, "God dammit Major! I have a good mind to give _you _fifty after that stunt you pulled."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He pulled back and looked at her, "Jesus Sam. You let them do this to you?"

She stared at the floor in absolute self-hatred and Jack spun around. His rage was not going to be satisfied until he'd beaten up every man in this room!

"STAND UP!" Jack bellowed and all the men scrambled to their feet.

Jack looked at Sam. She looked like hell. He gently clasped her fingers in his hand, but she pulled them away and stared at him for a moment before whispering, "You forgive me? After... what I said? You don't... hate me, do you?" He smiled gently and shook his head as he took her hand into his again and led her in front of all the men.

"Do you know who this is?" Jack spoke venomously.

Even Riley flinched slightly at the tone, but replied, "Lieutenant Samantha O'Neill, Sir."

"Wrong!" Jack snapped, "This woman is Major Samantha Carter, my 2IC and also a member of SG-1!"

The mens' eyes widened with fear and surprise as Sam stared down at her boots.

"You must be mistaken," Riley said, "This woman is Lieutenant..."

"Major..." Jack interjected.

"Samantha O'Neill..."

"Samantha Carter, but O'Neill is a great name," He caught a small smile from Sam and knew immediately that this was the woman he'd rather die than lose. It vanished split seconds after it had appeared and Jack saw Sam wince as Riley spoke.

"She's from a base in Oregon..."

"...The SGC in Colorado."

"She's an astrophysicist and spent her last three years in the USA working on Aeronautical design..."

"...last _six_ years in the USA going on missions through the Stargate and saving the world." Jack glared at him, "Anything else I need to clarify?" Nobody spoke and Jack muttered, "Good." He turned to Sam, "Now, how many push ups are you going to order these guys to do?" He turned back to them, "Even if you are a Major, you are going to do whatever she says or God help me I'll shoot you all and don't think I won't! Most of you have read my file!"

"Sir, please don't," Sam murmured and Jack turned to look at her. The fear in her eyes was enough to make him want to strangle every worm that was now stood before him. Jack felt his anger rise again and was about to order them to do 200 push ups when she stared into his eyes and shook her head slowly.

Jack felt his fury drain away from the sad look in her eyes. Even though they deserved to be tortured to death and brought back to life again and again and again, Sam still stopped him. Her compassion was so great, even for these men who'd made her life a living hell for the past year.

Jack glared at them; "I'm going to report this to General Thompson and then to General Hammond. There is SO going to be an investigation into this!" He turned to Sam and gently put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched, but Jack kept his arm steady and murmured, "Let's get you cleaned up, Carter."

They left the changing room in a confused and wary silence. Jack led Sam down the corridor and into his room gaining quite a few confused looks from airmen that passed them.

Before he'd even closed the door Sam was upon him shaking with built up pain. She clung to him, her fingers clutching to his back as tightly as she could. It was then she began to cry into his chest. Jack just pulled her close and shut his door. He could feel her bones beneath her gear and realised how thin she'd become. Jack's worry increased. He could hear her whimpering softly and knew how fragile she was at the moment. She was no longer the Carter he knew.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Carter, you're not my 2IC anymore. You don't have to call me, Sir."

She sighed slightly and gave a small laugh, "It's so good to hear my name again."

Jack would've laughed if it hadn't been for the condition the men had left her in. Jack spoke gently as he rubbed her back, "Come on."

He led her to the courtesy bathroom in his room and sat her down on the toilet seat. He found a clean towel in the cupboard and some tissues. He picked up a small hand towel and ran warm water into the sink.

As it was running he watched her removing her contact lenses from her eyes. When she looked up at him again he couldn't help but smile. He loved her eyes. They were so beautiful and blue. He saw a small smile twist the corner of her swollen lips, but that was as big as her smile got.

He stopped running the water as there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and left the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it.

Teal'c and Jonas stood outside. Before either of them said a word Jack said, "I can't talk right now. Come back later."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow quizzically as Jonas lost his grin and frowned in confusion as the door slammed in their faces.

Jack walked back into the bathroom, as Sam looked up, "Jonas and Teal'c?"

"They tagged along. Daniel blabbed to Jonas."

"Daniel..."

Jack continued talking even though the expression on Sam's face was full of pain and sadness, "He told me you needed help and that he was already doing too much by telling me... you know the usual, 'I-have-the-power-to-change-things-but-I-can't-because-otherwise-I'll-get-exiled-from-the-higher-plain-of-existence-by-all-my-Ancient-buddies' crap."

"He told me you were coming to help me, but I didn't believe him."

"Like I wasn't going to come searching for you! I would've the day you left, but I had no way to find you. I haven't slept properly since the argument. I was worried... worried sick, actually."

Jack stared at his military boots bashfully, as Sam drew his gaze up to those unfathomable eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

Jack spoke, "I don't really know why it turned into such a shouting match, but I'm sorry I drove you off."

She looked at him and shook her head, "You didn't drive me off."

"Then why did you go?"

Sam didn't reply and just stared at him with wide eyes that told him she couldn't tell him. After a while he sighed, dropping her gaze and dipped the hand towel in the water. He ringed it out and knelt before her. He began to dab at the trail of blood that came from her nose.

Deciding to change the subject, he smiled gently, "You remember that time we went to a planet and I got in a fight with one of the locals. Teal'c had gone looking for Daniel, who was translating an extremely large temple?"

A small smile came to her lips as she whispered, "Your face had turned some pretty interesting colours."

"Look who's talking!"

Jack continued to dab at the dried blood. She spoke softly, "You'd been seriously beaten up although you insisted you were fine."

"I was!" Jack said with a grin as he wet the towel again and wringed it out into the sink bowl of luke warm water.

"I remember, sitting there cleaning you up for hours. You had so many cuts on your face!"

Jack began to wipe her inflamed face tenderly and then continued to stroke her skin gently with the towel, as he was caught in her eyes. She looked into his too as his grin became a small smile, but there was so much emotion in that small smile that Sam realised why she'd been frightened of her own feelings. It was because they were returned as absolutely as his.

"I've missed you so much," Sam whispered and he pulled her into another hug. She was crying softly and he rubbed her back gently as she whimpered into his jacket.

After a few minutes she pulled back and Jack said, "I want you to have a shower and I'll get you some fresh clothes, OK?"

"There are some in my quarters. Down the corridor, no. 35," she rummaged in her pocket and passed him a key. She spoke self-consciously, "I wasn't expecting visitors. It's a real mess."

"Wouldn't be your quarters without it!"

Å

Jack found the room with the number '35' on it. He placed the key in the keyhole and gently pushed open the door, flicking the light switch as he stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room, his heart clenching in his chest. 'Mess' had been a complete understatement.

Around the place, photos were scattered. Pictures of Sam's family, pictures of her friends outside the SGC and, in the majority, pictures of SG-1.

On the wall there was a picture of Earth from space. Jack knew the picture well. They each had one. Every time something happened, Sam would look at the picture and remind herself what she was fighting for. She'd told him that once.

An American flag was stuck to her wall and on her beside table sat the small Statue of Liberty key chain her mom had bought her when she was 11. It was her lucky charm and she had it in her pocket at all times.

Jack noticed something else that worried him considerably. On her bedside table there was a pile of papers, all different sizes, shapes and colours. Jack looked at them. Each one of them said something offensive, written in twenty or so different handwritings. Many of them were threats and promises she would die if she ever spoke back again or insults with extremely disgusting words.

Jack's anger flared and as he heard something move behind him he spun around. As his eyes fell on the man sat on the chair in the corner staring at him sadly, his anger drained away.

"They post them under her door. After a while she stopped throwing them away." Jack stared at Daniel as he pulled a hand through his hair, "I've found her in here just staring at them sometimes."

Jack fixed him with a glance as he murmured, "Why is she so thin?"

Daniel looked reluctant to answer, but pointed back to the pile of letters, "Read the third from the top."

Jack read the prescribed letter and closed his eyes. The words were too disgusting for Jack to even repeat in his mind! He found himself ripping the letter to shreds as an outlet for his fury. He whispered angrily, "The Bastards!"

"There are loads in there that have the same context as that one," Daniel sighed sadly, "She hasn't eaten properly for a month or so now. At first she'd not eat as much. It didn't seem totally abnormal for Sam." He gave a small laugh, "You know what she's like when her minds busy and she's doing something in her lab. She just forgets to eat and sleep like normal humans." Daniel sighed and continued, "Then she began to miss meals. Then she stopped eating altogether. She's so thin, it's frightening," Daniel gave a visible shudder and then murmured, "You've seen her hair cut?"

"No offence, but I preferred her hair as it was."

"Fifth from the bottom," Daniel murmured and Jack read that as well and was about to swear when Daniel said, "Yeah I know. One day one of them thought it would be funny if they set her hair on fire. They crept into here while she was sleeping and set her beautiful hair alight." Daniel nodded to the door, "That's why her door is always locked now." He continued, "She had to have it all cut off and she uses wash-in hair dye to make it brown because of their... comments on blondes."

"And the contact lenses?"

"She's had them from the beginning. Some form of disguise," Daniel said. He sighed, "I don't think I have to explain her face..."

His voice trailed away and Jack felt that Daniel was deliberately avoiding something, "Daniel?"

"There's one other thing you should probably hear from me, but if you ever **_ever_** mention this to her and I'll... I'll send down a plague!"

Jack nodded slowly, "What?"

"Do you know who their ringleader is?"

"Riley."

Daniel shook his head slowly, "It goes much higher than that." Jack suddenly felt his heart freeze over as Daniel spoke, "Their ringleader is General Thompson."

"What!?!"

Daniel spoke and the look of horror on his face was enough to make Jack's dread increase until his whole body was paralysed, "He harassed her, Jack. He'd been trying since she first came, but about two weeks ago he actually tried to..."

Daniel didn't need to fill in the gap! Before Jack erupted Daniel calmed him, "He didn't. I... sort of threw him into a wall, but she's not been the same since. Before, she was just surviving and her determination kept her going, but now..." Daniel paused and continued, "He's been making her drop to the floor whenever she passes him in the corridor. He's always punishing her and she seems to spend more time doing press ups than anything else. I was beginning to worry she was going to snap and shoot herself or something like that."

Jack pulled a hand through his hair and murmured, "Holy... Hannah!"

Daniel nodded towards a door in the wall by her bed, "Her clothes are in there. If you get them now you'll get back to your room before Sam gets out of the shower and begins to worry where you are."

Jack nodded and went into the closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He noticed the jeans were two sizes smaller than Carter's usual clothes and that they already had a children's size belt attached. Jack's anxiety consumed him again as he thought what Sam had been doing to herself because of this abuse.

He nodded to Daniel as the man murmured, "I'm warning you. Sam's body is more battered than her face. Just don't be too surprised by the colour of her skin."

Jack nodded and then left the room, locking the door behind him. He almost ran back to his room.

Å

Jack stepped into his room and swiftly shut the door. A minute later he heard the shower turn off and a minute after that the door opened slowly.

Sam stepped into the room a towel wrapped around her frail and skeletal body. Jack immediately knew what Daniel had been speaking about. Her arms were covered in cuts, not all of them results of her beatings. She was also covered in bruises and her skin colour ranged from yellowish-green to dark purple and black.

Another thing that worried him was how her bones stuck out. Jack knew for a fact he could fit his thumb and middle finger around her wiry wrist. Her collarbone was seriously defined and Jack noticed how spindly her legs had become.

She stared at him fearfully for a second. She stared at her arms in revulsion and then at the floor, "Have you got my clothes?"

Jack passed her the clothes, as she retreated back into the bathroom. When she returned she had a towel around her neck and was trying to hide the damage her own self-inflicting had left on her arms. The t-shirt she was wearing would have done her for a mini-dress. Her emaciated arms were bare before his gaze and Jack could see ashamed and disgusted tears glistening in her eyes.

Jack took off his leather jacket. She glanced at him as he said, "Put this on if you feel too uncomfortable, but you know I don't care, right?"

She pulled the leather jacket over her arms giving him a small thankful glance. She'd worn the jacket before, but now due to her radical weight loss she looked so small in it.

She sniffed slightly as she sat on the bed. Jack knelt before her and stared at her face. He could see the absolute self-despising in her eyes as she tried to avoid his gaze.

Instinctively, Jack reached a hand up and stroked her hair gently. He ran his thumb over the soft brown stubble as he said with an affectionate smile, "I must admit, I thought your old hair cut was better, but you do look very cute with this one."

Sam gave a sour laugh that was totally unfamiliar to Jack, "Don't lie. I'm horrifically ugly."

"No," he shook his head. Her eyes stared at the bedclothes as Jack gently brushed a rogue tear from her cheek with his knuckle so she looked at him, "The one thing Samantha Carter isn't and never will be is ugly." He smiled and got up slowly, "I'm going to take you home where you belong and all the assholes, including that fat arse General and that prat Riley, are going to be scrubbing toilets in Antarctica for the rest of their lives!"

Sam murmured, "I just want to get out of here."

"Not before I confront the General. That bastard is going to pay..."

"Daniel told you," Sam murmured closing her eyes. She shivered with horror of some disgusting memory, "I'm glad I don't have to."

Jack just nodded and clasping her hand said, "Come on. That guy is gonna be wetting himself before I leave!"

He whisked Sam to the door and opened the door and came face to face with Teal'c and Jonas. Teal'c's eyebrow rose as he spoke as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "Major Carter?"

She hugged him tightly as Jack noticed a few happy tears leave her eyes, "Teal'c! I've missed you so much!"

The Jaffa spoke with sincere affection for the woman he'd told Jack was like a younger sister to him in the dark days of her absence, "As I, you, Major Carter. My happiness at seeing you again is extremely great."

Sam smiled at her friend's way with words and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The Jaffa turned an interesting shade of pink as Sam turned to Jonas and pulled him into a hug as well, as she said loudly, "Jonas!"

Jack could see the shock in Jonas's eyes and the pity. He stared at Sam's back until he spoke putting on a grin. "Hi there, Major," she pulled back and he grinned wider, "Thanks to you, I've now been in an airport and in another country!"

Jack spoke in an undertone; "He hasn't stopped grinning, since Janet dropped us at the airport! It's driving me up the wall!" Sam smiled at him. A true smile. Jack sighed relieved as a smile of his own spread across his lips, "Hey, so there's where my Carter was hiding. I thought I'd never see you smiling at one of my ridiculously lousy jokes again."

Sam's smile widened slightly as Teal'c spoke, "The General wishes us to speak with him in his office. Apparently, he had a complaint from Captain Riley about your conduct in the changing room, O'Neill."

"Oh. _That_."

Jonas spoke confused, "We were in the changing room for about 15 seconds! How could the Colonel do anything in 15 seconds?"

"I went back after I got changed. That's where my conduct was... complainiable!"

"I do not believe 'complainiable' is an identifiable expression of your language, O'Neill..."

"Don't say another word!" Jack warned as Teal'c gave him an amused look.

Sam explained, although without her usual enthusiasm, "They were making me do press ups and Colonel O'Neill came in. Their faces went as white as sheets when he told them who he was and who I was."

Jonas grinned albeit slightly half-heartedly, "I would've liked to see that."

"OK," Jack said and sighed, "Let's go see the Bastard before we get out of this dump!"

They began to walk down the corridor. Jonas was talking to Teal'c about something and Sam walked with Jack. She spoke softly, "Thank you."

Jack smiled, "What for?"

"Let's just say I've started believing in Fairy Tales again for the first time since I was about nine years old."

"What?"

"I'm the damsel in distress. Jack O'Neill is my knight in shining armour," Sam said with a small smile, "Daniel is my Fairy God-Ancient. Teal'c and Jonas are the Knight in shining armour's bodyguards."

Jack gave a small laugh, "And this is the Happy Ending?"

Sam spoke seriously, "I hope so. I really do hope so."

Å

'OK. Here's the plan! I'm gonna go in there, look the General straight in the eye... and kick his ass all the way to Netu and back before I shoot him.'

"O'Neill, are you well?"

Teal'c looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow as they strolled swiftly along the corridor towards the General's office. Jonas took up the questioning as if suddenly realising Jack's lack of speech, "Yeah. You're unusually quiet. What's up?"

Jack glanced at Sam's equally perturbed look as he muttered, "I'm fine. Just deciding how I should kick the crap out of that smarmy-arsed, self-righteous, sadistic, stupid Son of a bitch!"

Jonas blinked, blushing slightly. He still was uncomfortable around any words that were even in the slightest bit rude. He blinked again and stammered, "My... that's a... lot of 'S''s!"

"Damn right it's a lot of 'S's!"

They stopped outside the General's office before Jack barged into the room, his blood boiling. The General sat at his desk and looked up at them as they entered, "Ah, Colonel O'Neill..." His eyes fell on Sam who was practically hiding behind Jack, Jonas and Teal'c, "What can I do for you?"

Jack spoke loudly, "You Bastard! You sick Bastard!"

"Colonel O'Neill!" The man said outraged although Jack could see fear in his beady eyes.

Jack spoke in a hiss of fury, "This is Major Samantha Carter and I would like an explanation as to why you sexually harassed her, allowed those other jerks to do the same and bully her whilst turning a blind eye, maybe even encouraging them to do this to her!"

The man's face paled and the fright in his eyes grew bigger and bigger, "Uh... Major Carter?"

"Yes!" Jack said his voice rising in volume again. He was about to start beating the man to a pulp, but Teal'c grabbed him by the arms. He spoke angrily, "Teal'c!"

Teal'c spoke calmly, "I myself desire to dislodge this man's vital organs and feed them to ravenous animals while he is still conscious of my doing so..." The General was almost wetting himself when Teal'c said that, "But if we were to slay him, we would be the ones sent to prison, rather than him. He would be given the easy way out."

Jonas spoke trying to sooth Jack, "I know you wouldn't be able to release your anger, but leaving him alive is more effective."

Jack deflated slightly and Teal'c released him. Jack pointed a finger at the General cowering in the seat behind his desk, "If I EVER see you again, I am SO gonna kick your ass! You EVER do this to another person again and you can bet I'll find out and I'll be here in a split second. I'm going to recommend the IMMEDIATE removal of your command and that EVERY airman in this facility is to be questioned and if Major Carter identifies them they WILL be Court Marshalled. As for YOU..." Jack's voice was a venomous whisper, "YOU are going to be sent to the darkest, coldest prison I can goddamn find and if I have my way you'll be there for the rest of your miserable life!"

He turned to storm out before he stopped and turned back around, "Oh and one more thing..." He stepped up to the General and swung his right hand around, his fist connecting with the side of the stocky General's face. Without even seeing what had happened to the man, Jack stormed out of the room, followed by his three friends.

He took Sam's hand in his with surprising gentleness and looked at her anxiously, "Are you alright?"

She nodded mutely, in a shocked silence, and then looked at his hand, "You... you're going to need some ice on this. You... you hit him pretty hard."

Jack just nodded absentmindedly, "If anyone asks about why I punched the General, I was defending a junior officer."

Jonas and Teal'c just nodded before they all made their way to the surface, Sam's hand still in Jack's as Teal'c and Jonas huddled around her. Many airmen they past stared in confusion. The three male members of SG-1 glared to show that Sam was with them and if anyone so much as touched her, they'd have two aliens and an extremely ferocious Colonel to deal with!

Å

Captain Wilson met them at the entrance and drove them back to 'The Queen's Head'. The constant rain didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Jack shielded Sam from the downpour as Teal'c and Jonas carried her suitcase and bag from the car.

Captain Wilson sped off and the door of the 'Pub' opened as the familiar face of their Landlord popped out. He ushered them inside and as he noticed the woman, he studied her battered face and her starved body. He put on a comforting smile, "Ah, yer found 'er. No more Bird trouble!"

"As I have expressed previously, Major Carter is no form of bird," Teal'c said as Sam chuckled softly.

She spoke quietly, "It's just a term for women. Don't worry."

Harry went to take the leather jacket from her, but she clung to it. Harry looked at Jack bewildered and Jack shook his head telling him silently not to talk about it.

They sat at one of the tables, Jonas strapping an ice bag to Jack's swollen knuckles. They were fed well by Sonia, although Sam barely ate anything. Jack noticed, as did Jonas and Teal'c, but Jack warned them not to mention it with one gaze. When they'd finished, Jonas and Teal'c went to the bar for a drink, but Jack and Sam remained at the table.

Jack spoke softly, "If I have to force feed you, I will, but I want you to eat a little more," she fixed him with an embarrassed and slightly frightened look and he continued, "I don't care if you only eat three more mouthfuls everyday, but you need to start eating."

Sam stared at the table and Jack could see the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes, "I'm so sorry you have to look after me. I must be a real pathetic wreck."

"Will you stop saying that!" Jack said gently, "It's not you who has anything to be sorry for. I just want you to start eating more. I'm worried about you. A lot more than I really should be, but you know how it is." Sam turned to him and he gave her a small smile. She yawned tiredly and Jack felt a fond grin rise to his lips, "You tired?"

"Very. I haven't slept properly since I left the SGC," she murmured yawning again.

Within a split second, Sonia was stood before them. She spoke, "I suppose you two'll be sharin' a room..." The minute she said it Sam sat bolt upright and Jack's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. She spoke with a small laugh, "or maybe not!"

"Oh no," Sam said shaking her head and blushing slightly, "We're not together."

The woman muttered something that sounded like 'Don't look like that from 'ere!' but then said, "Well, I'm sorry, but there's no ovva spare rooms."

She strode off and Sam said hurriedly, "I'll sleep in Teal'c's room. He'll be in kel'no'reem. I'll take the bed in there."

Jack nodded gently, as she rose from the cushioned bench, "I'm going up." A small flush came to her cheeks as she murmured, "Which rooms are ours?"

"Room 4 is Jonas's, 5 is mine and 6 is Teal'c's."

"Thanks," she murmured softly.

Å

Four hours later, Jack made his way upstairs. Teal'c was playing cards with Jonas in the bar, which would be closing in half hour.

Jack opened his room door and wandered inside. The room was furnished like his Great Aunt's house although it didn't smell like cigar smoke and actually looked a lot more pleasant and cosy. The wallpaper was cream with pale blue flowers, the carpet was dark blue and the curtains were similar to the wallpaper. There was a door leading to the bathroom. Inside there was a bath with a showerhead, a toilet and a sink, all pale blue, with white fluffy towels folded in the bathroom cupboard.

He kicked off his boots and removed the bag of ice from around his knuckles. Damage was minimal. Probably just be sore and red for the next couple of days. With a soft sigh he collapsed on the bed and began to stare at the ceiling for about an hour thinking over the day. His mind was reeling with thousands of emotions, that left him feeling nothing, but one emotion. It was at the root of everything else he felt. All his anger, horror, pity and guilt could all be traced back to that one emotion that he had to keep bottled up.

'Not anymore,' he told himself, 'She's not your 2IC anymore. She retired.'

Suddenly, he heard the door handle move and looked up as the door began to open quietly. Jack closed his eyes feigning sleep. He heard the door close almost silently as soft footsteps padded towards him. He felt someone climb onto the bed beside him and pull her shivering body close to his resting her head on his shoulder. She spoke, her voice a gentle whisper, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Jack whispered back, "No. I was already awake."

She was still shivering and Jack pulled his arm around her back. He opened his eyes and looked at her face as she stared at his. She whispered fearfully, "Does Daniel know I'm sorry? I was really horrible to him."

"He knows. He knew how frustrated you were. When I was Baal's prisoner, I kept yelling at him," Jack gave a small snort, "The poor guy felt so guilty, but he knew I really didn't mean half of what I'd said."

They lay in silence for a few moments until Sam spoke, "Why did I ever leave home?"

Jack glanced down at her and noticed tears rolling down her tender cheeks. He rolled onto his side so he faced her. He wiped away the miserable tears that fell from her eyes. He then stared at her for minute before she laid an arm over his chest and clung to him tightly. He stroked her soft mop of brown hair and kissed the top of her head gently, as she began to cry softly into his shoulder.

Å

When Sam opened her eyes, she realised that light came in through a chink in the flowery curtain. She closed her eyes, but when she felt her pillow move slightly, her eyes opened. She glanced at where her head lay to see Jack's shoulder.

They lay on top of the blankets, still fully clothed and Sam realised she must have fallen asleep when she'd come to see him last night. The nightmares had haunted her and she'd needed some comfort. Something to tell her she wouldn't wake up in that dreary depressive room with a pile of hate mail at the base of her door. Something to tell her that General Thompson couldn't walk in and try to rape her. Something to tell her that she'd really been rescued.

She'd needed Jack. And so she'd got up and walked to his room. She'd known he was awake from the second she opened the door. She'd hoped he'd be asleep, but she'd gone in anyway.

He was still asleep now and Sam felt a small smile on her lips as she glanced at the sleeping man. His hair was seriously messy as usual. Jack O'Neill always had 'Bed Hair'! Even if he lay completely still, he still managed to have hair sticking up all over the place in the morning.

She just watched him, praying to God, who seemed to have forsaken her a long time ago that this wasn't just one of her dreams and that she'd wake up to another day of abuse.

She lifted up one of her hands nervously and softly stroked his cheek and then quickly pulled her hand away and laid it back on his chest. He was real! Sam felt a thrill of pleasure go through her. He really had rescued her. Everything was going to be fine. He'd keep her safe.

He sniffed slightly and then his eyes began to open slowly. She watched as his eyes shot open in surprise. Sam closed her eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep.

Through the smallest gap between her eyelashes, Sam could vaguely see him look at her and then smile slightly. She felt a hand stroke her hair gently and then trail down to her nose and then stroke her cheek softly. He sighed just as softly as he stared at her. He pulled his hand away and murmured, "How could you ever thing you were ugly?" and then he got up. He stretched and yawned; as he stared through the chink in the curtains and muttered, "Damn rain." He then perched on the end of the bed and pulled his boots on fastening them.

Sam pretended to wake up and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes fixed on him smiling at her. He spoke in his usual banter, "Well, Good Morning!"

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," she murmured and felt herself blush.

"Well, next time you feel like falling asleep on my shoulder, can you give me a bit more warning?"

"Sorry," Sam murmured and then she gave him an inquisitive look, "Next time?"

Jack turned a deep shade of pink and then after an awkward silence. He looked up at her. She was dressed in a hideous pair of pyjamas, but they covered every inch of skin they could and that had obviously been the idea. They were chequered with a maroon colour and pale blue. She glanced at her pyjamas and gave an embarrassed groan.

Jack gave her a small smile and murmured, "Would you like me to get you your clothes?"

"Yeah thanks," She smiled slightly, "And by the way, your hair's a mess."

He tried to flatten his hair with his hands as he muttered, "Bed Hair again?"

She nodded, "Yep."

Jack grinned, "Better?"

She nodded as he made a quick escape through the door and after a couple of minutes came back. He was chuckling; Sam looked at him and said, "What?"

His eyes were alive with laughter in the way she remembered as he said with his usual grin, "Teal'c 'enquired' into where you had 'departed' to in the 'centre of the night-time' and why I was 'procuring' your 'clothes items'!"

Sam let out a laugh and realised it was the first laugh she'd had since the days before she'd left. Jack realised as well and the look of joy on his face was almost indescribably. She took her clothes from him and then without thinking planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack's pallor returned to deep red as he babbled, "You... uh... have a shower and... uh get dressed and I'll go see what's for breakfast!"

He left the room hurriedly and Sam felt a fond smile come to her lips, as she shook her head. God, she'd missed him.

Å

Sam wandered down the stairs after her shower feeling extremely revitalised and realised she hadn't had a pleasant shower in months. The bar had quite a few of the boarders eating breakfast. She saw Jack sat in one of the cushioned compartments surrounding one of the dark brown tables. She realised he was alone and looking very confused. Sam walked over as he glanced up at her and said, "They've gone sightseeing!"

"What?"

"When I came down Teal'c and Jonas were just getting into the taxi. Teal'c said, 'We're departing to observe the famous architecture of London. Do not wait up.' He shut the door and they drove off!"

Sam smiled slightly and then murmured, "We weren't going home today anyway, and I need a little bit of time just to sort myself out."

Jack nodded as she slid onto the seat beside him. He looked at her as she pulled the sleeves down slightly on her long sleeved shirt so they covered her spindly fingers completely.

She looked up at him and noticing he was watching her again and she automatically deflected the attention from her battered body, "What's for breakfast?"

He gave her the menu, "Whatever you fancy. I wouldn't try to eat too much at first, if I were you," he added gently.

Sam nodded, "Can I just have a piece of toast?"

Jack smiled, "Sure."

He got up and walked up to the bar. Sonia stood there watching Sam curiously. She spoke extremely quietly, "What 'appened to 'er?"

"She was being beaten," Jack whispered back. He then stopped her from speaking as he said, "Can we have two cups of coffee and a slice of toast?"

"All right, Love," she said with a kindly smile as she bustled off to the kitchen.

He walked back over to Sam. She was just staring at the finger-shaped bruises and scarring slashes on her left wrist with disgust. When Jack made a small cough and sat next to her, her hand shot under the table and only emerged when it was fully covered in her sleeve again.

Jack spoke gently; trying to show her there was no need to be embarrassed, "What's going to happen when we get home?"

Sam stared away from him as she mumbled, "I'm not sure."

Jack spoke hesitantly, "Would you let the Doc look you over?"

Sam flinched visibly and Jack could see the raw fear in her eyes as she whispered, "Janet?"

"Yeah. She's not only your Doctor, she's also your friend. She's been worried sick about you. She'd probably be the best one to look you over."

Sam sat in thought for a few minutes obviously having a private debate with herself. She looked up at him as he murmured, "For me, Sam. Get yourself checked out for me. I just want to know how long it'll take you to get back to bright eyed and bushy tailed Carter who strolls through the SGC with a grin on her face. Will you let Fraiser look you over?"

"OK."

The small word was enough for Jack's ears. He just gave her a small smile and glanced up at Sonia who carried two mugs and a plate with a piece of toast on and a carton of butter.

"'Ere ya go, Love," Sonia said with a smile, as she placed the food on the table. She then gave an apologetic sigh, "I'm sorry 'bout ya friends leavin', but I suggested they see the sites befor' ya head back to America."

"No problem," Jack said with a smile.

Sonia turned at Sam, "So what's ya name, Love? I'm Sonia."

"Sam," she murmured back as the woman smiled kindly.

"Nice ta meet ya," she turned back to look at Jack, "If ya need a cab or anyfin', just ask," she said with a smile before retreating back to the bar.

Jack took his mug of coffee and began to sip it slowly as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye nibbling the toast. She managed to eat half of it and then pushed the plate away slightly. Jack watched her drink the coffee slowly.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Sam glanced at the floor, "I can't go out with my face like this."

"We don't have to go out," Jack pointed out at the drizzly weather, "The weather here is still horrible. Why didn't you runaway to somewhere warm, Carter?"

"Would Maui have been better?"

The comment made Jack grin. Sam had just told a joke. Being stuck alone with Teal'c and Jonas for a year was awful. The various replacements they'd had on SG-1 had been no better. None of them had even a slight sense of humour, although Teal'c was improving.

Sam continued, "You know Maui. With the beautiful beaches and the small bikinis."

Jack's grin widened as he chuckled, "Hey, if he'd said anything embarrassing from your mind, you wouldn't be such a smart ass!"

Sam smiled slightly, "Sorry. I haven't been able to tease someone for a year."

Jack's grin disappeared as he said seriously, "Tease me all you like then," she glanced at him her beautiful eyes staring into his. He noticed the expression her face pulled into. What he'd just said had NOT sounded good. Suddenly feeling rather awkward, Jack averted his gaze, "Or even better tease Jonas and Teal'c."

Sam shook her head slightly, "It's much more fun teasing you."

He looked up in shock and saw her smiling at him, with that smile he thought he'd never see again. He gulped and murmured, "I should hope so."

Sam snorted slightly. Her amusement disappeared as she murmured; "I've had an idea, if you want to go out. Maybe we could meet up with Teal'c and Jonas."

"And the idea is?"

"Well, if I cover my face in foundation, then I'll only be your stick-thin friend rather than you stick-thin, black and blue friend!"

Jack looked at her, "I don't care what you look like, Carter. You could go out there wearing an Easter bunny costume and I wouldn't really care!"

Sam smiled slightly although Jack could see sadness in her features, "Now there's an idea!"

Jack just ruffled her hair slightly, "I'm not bothered if we go out. Personally, I'd rather eat dung than look at tourist attractions, but it would be fun having an SG-1 field trip. We haven't had one of them since you left."

"What about my replacement?"

Jack sighed, "_Replacements_, Sam. Everyone we got was completely useless and ended up dead, injured or decided to leave us. Hey, over the past year I haven't even been bothered to be friends with Jonas. Thank God Teal'c was keeping an eye on him."

Sam sighed softly, "Really?"

Jack nodded sadly, "I've been pretty darn miserable without you around." He sighed and then a smile came to his face, "But we've got you back now so it doesn't matter." She smiled back at him slightly as he murmured, "So are we going out?"

Sam stared at the window, "Maybe just to get some fresh air later. At the moment I'm not really up for it."

Jack smiled, "Well, Teal'c has cards and a chess board up in his room..."

She smiled back, "That'd be fun."

Jack felt his heart fluttering. It was like he was asking her on a date or something. He hopped up and almost sprinted to Teal'c's room. If Sam asked him to, he'd fly.

Å

Jack sent Sam straight up to get changed and have a warm shower the moment they arrived back at the pub after taking a stroll around the London suburbs. They'd been walking for quite a while Sam opening up about some of the stuff that had happened to her. About 20 minutes into their walk it began to bucket down with rain again. Jack had shielded her as much from the rain as he could as they both jogged back to the pub, Jack noticing Sam was much slower than she used to be.

Although he was soaked to the bone, Jack decided it would be best to let her get ready and come down before he went up to do the same. He watched from their table as she traipsed up the stairs to go and clean up, just like after any other mission.

The phone rang in the background and Jack was jolted from his reverie. Sonia answered and when he heard his name he looked up at her, "Jack O'Neill? Yes, 'ee's stayin' 'ere..." She looked up at him, "Some bird on the phone for ya, Love."

Jack got up with a slightly confused frown and took the phone from Sonia as he sat on a bar stool, "Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel!"

A smile came to Jack's lips, "Hey Doc!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but I have to know... Have you found her yet?"

Jack smile fell as he murmured, "Yeah."

"And?"

"It's not good, Doc."

"W-why? What's wrong?"

"The bastards at the base where beating the shit out of her," he could hear the Doctor gasp at the other end of the phone, "Her body's a wreck, not to mention her mind. She's anorexic and so thin it's frightening. Not one inch of skin is left on view except her face, as it's the only part of her she can't hide without walking around with a paper bag over it. Her face is bruised and swollen as with the rest of her skin. Her arms, legs and fingers are frighteningly spindly. All her hair's been chopped off and died brown." Jack coughed awkwardly, "Look, I shouldn't really be telling you this, but Daniel said she'd seriously been considering suicide and I've seen she's been cutting herself."

"Oh God! You're kidding?"

Jack sighed, "If only, Doc. If it wasn't for her voice or her eyes she wouldn't be Carter."

"Poor Sam! When are you bringing her home? I need to check her over ASAP."

"Doc, she only just consented to you looking her over and this morning she said she needed a little while just to sort herself out. I'll ask her tonight, but I'm not promising we'll be on the next flight back to Colorado."

"Alright. Is she around? I really want to talk to her."

"She's just having a shower and getting changed and after that she might go straight to bed. She's not got a lot of energy these days."

"I understand, Colonel. Tell her I miss her awfully and Cassie can't wait to see her again."

Jack nodded gently, "I will, Doc."

"I'll try and call tomorrow."

"OK. See you soon."

Jack put down the phone as Sonia just gave him a small nod and continued to dry mugs before the usual crowd came in for a drink. He sighed softly and asked for a bottle of Budweiser. He sat there for 45 minutes, his clothes still dripping wet, nursing the bottle and when he finished it he realised his mind had been so full of thoughts he hadn't noticed the woman sat on the stool beside him. He looked up at her in surprise as she murmured, "The shower's free."

He smiled at her and nodded to the bar, "Do you want anything to drink?"

She smiled back but mumbled, "Alcohol is probably a seriously bad idea."

He glanced up at the drink's menu and then grinned, "Milkshake, fruit juice, water, lemonade, Coca cola...?"

Sam spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes that he had missed a lot, "Milkshake."

"Banana, Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry...? Ah no! That's a stupid question. Chocolate, duh!"

She snorted, "Can I have a straw?"

He laughed gently then spoke to Sonia, "One small chocolate milkshake with a straw."

Sonia chuckled softly, but bustled off as Jack climbed off the bar stool, "I'm gonna take a shower and when I come back down I expect you to have finished that milkshake."

"Yes, _Sir_!" Sam smiled as he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Her smile suddenly fell as she stared at him realising what he was thinking. He pulled a hand through his dripping hair, "I'll... um..." He left the sentence hanging and fled.

Å

Jack sat on his bed reading when there was a soft knock on the door. He glanced at the clock beside the bed realising it could only be one person. He wandered to the door and opened it. Sam stood in the narrow corridor continuously pulling her pyjama sleeves over her fragile fingers, looking definitely awkward. He immediately opened the door wider as she stepped inside hesitantly.

He closed the door as she murmured from beside him, "You didn't come back down."

He didn't have anything to say. Truth was he was so attracted to her he couldn't stay within ten feet of her without having an urge to kiss her and... well, other things he really shouldn't be considering due to her condition and her recent treatment. That's why he hadn't come back down... because he was obsessed with the idea that Daniel may have been telling the truth about Sam...

"_...She still won't admit she's nuts about you, and instead has got herself into serious trouble, because she realised how she felt about you!"_

Sam sighed, shattering his pensive state and murmured, "Teal'c and Jonas came back a couple of hours ago. Apparently, Teal'c got offered a job as a guard for Buckingham palace when he grabbed someone trying to get in and firmly stopped him!"

The aim at humour seemed to make the room seem even more hollow. He could feel Sam's eyes on him as she whispered, "Am I so repulsive that you can't even look at me?" Jack turned to look at her in shock. She spoke, obviously hurt, "Is that it? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"No," Jack said still surprised, "Of course it's not."

"Then why?" Jack felt his jaw dropped and hang open as it swung on its hinges without a sound. He saw tears come to her eyes as she spoke, "I thought you wouldn't care about that. Guess, I was wrong..."

She went for the door, but Jack stopped her. She looked up at him with large, sad blue eyes and Jack felt it again. Before he could stop himself, he pulled her close pressing his lips to hers giving into the reason he'd been avoiding her.

When he pulled back she blinked surprised, looking almost horrified, as Jack stepped away, hitting himself in the head, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. So stupid!"

"Jack...?"

"I can't believe I did that."

"Jack, I..."

"I'm so stupid. I've just done it again. That's what happened the last time and you left!"

"Jack, I don't mind..."

"I took advantage of you. I'm no better than those bastards at the base... What?"

Jack stopped babbling, Sam's whispered words finally registering with his brain. She blushed shyly and murmured, "I don't mind."

"You don't mind what?" Jack asked needing conformation that he wasn't just dreaming.

She flushed even darker, running her fingers through her cropped brown hair, "I don't mind... if you... if you want... I..."

Jack gulped in shock as she stood there tears building in her eyes. After a second she spoke, "I never answered you before. I never told you why I left." She licked her lips and spoke in a sad whisper, "I was frightened of... my own feelings. I didn't trust myself." She fixed him with a stare that spoke so much although neither of them spoke. Jack knew precisely what she was talking about, "I yelled at you because of me. When you... kissed me I realised that after the zay'tarc incident I'd been denying my feelings and pretending I didn't... that I didn't... Uh... I mean... you and... me and..."

Her inability to finish the sentence was partly due to the tears building in her eyes, soft sobs leaving her throat and partly because she just couldn't decide what to say. She took in a shaky sigh, "Then all of a sudden the feelings came whooshing back and I couldn't take it... And I was so stupid. And... I just had to go... I had to run..."

Jack just gawped, "You left because..."

"You're not the only one who cares a lot more than they're supposed to. I've never... cared so much in my life... and it scared the hell out of me. It doesn't help that everyone I've cared for... in that way... has ended up... dead. I didn't want..." She sniffed, pulling a hand across her eyes as she moved to the door, "I better go back or Teal'c will have a panic attack."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm gently as he spoke.

She turned to look at him and suddenly Jack realised he was still head over heels in love with her. It was obvious the second she looked at him as her beauty knocked the wind from his lungs causing him to choke. Even with her face so swollen and bruised, even with her once glorious hair cropped short and dyed mousey brown, even with her dressed in the most unflattering pyjamas known to man... she still looked beautiful to him.

And that was what true love was about, wasn't it? Through thick and thin, sickness and in health, for richer for poorer... Love was about still seeing someone's beauty even when they're caked in mud and wearing BDUs. Jack had always thought she looked beautiful even on those occasions. A diamond in the rough. That's what Sam had always been to him.

She looked at him desperately, her voice a scared whisper, "Please, Jack... Let me go..."

After a second he found his voice, "Sam, I..."

"I can't believe I just said that. I shouldn't have said any of it," she looked at him and he noticed she looked terrified, but not of him, "Jack... Don't say it..."

Jack stared at her, determined to speak the words that had been plaguing him for so long, that he'd wanted to say for so long, "Hear me out."

She was shaking her head and trying to pull away, but her weakened body just didn't have enough strength. Tears continued to fall from her cheeks, "When we go back... We can't... I shouldn't have said anything... I'll be Carter again... We can't! You'll be my CO and I'll be Major Carter!"

It was Jack's turn to shake his head, "Not to me. Not anymore. Because..."

"Don't!" She whispered frantically, "Things won't be the same if you do! Please, don't say it... I couldn't cope..."

"I don't want things to go back to how they were, Sam." Jack murmured almost angrily, "I don't want to hear you call me 'Sir'. I don't want to call you 'Carter'. I don't want to have to watch bad things happen to you. I don't want to pretend not to care. I don't want to lose you." Realising his voice was rising in volume, Jack went back to speaking in a hushed tone, "You wanna know how I felt when you left?"

Sam began crying steadily, large silvery tears rolling down her swollen face, "Jack..."

"No," he held fingers to her lips, holding her shoulder in his other hand, gently but firmly. He spoke, his voice full of care, "You are going to hear me out. That day you ran away and left you wanna know what it felt like? It felt like nothing. I _died_ that day. You went, told me you hated me and something inside of me died. All because, I L..."

"No..."

He spoke slightly louder gripping her shoulders, "Because I love you."

She stared at him shocked, tears still falling from her large azure eyes. Jack stared at her equally shocked by his statement as his hands fell from her shoulders. He took a stumbling step backwards away from her, before turning and moving to the window. Regretting that he'd ever spoke he muttered, "There. I said it."

He sighed. She would never speak to him again, probably bring him up on charges too. He was such an idiot and a jerk. She couldn't cope at the SGC now she knew he felt that way about her. Somewhere along the line it was bound to come back and bite them on the arse. She had pleaded with him not to say that and he gone ahead and blurted it out. Stupid. So so Stupid.

The room plunged into silence and Jack stared out at the horrible English night. The sky was clouded over with thick black clouds and thunder and lightening ripped them apart as rain cascaded from the rifts in diagonal sheets and the wind howled loudly, rustling the practically naked trees vigorously.

He let out a miserable sigh and turned. He jumped slightly when he saw Sam still stood in front of the wooden door staring at him. Her maroon and blue pyjamas hung loosely off her body making her look childlike, her tousled brown hair spiking up all over the place and her blue eyes fixed him where he stood as every couple of seconds a tear would drip from the eyelashes and run down her cheek.

The wind continued to wail outside as the silence stretched on for minutes, until Sam let out an inarticulate sound that caught in her throat. Her lip began to tremble as she mumbled, "You... You love me? You _love_... me?"

Jack just looked away from her and stared out into the blustery darkness, "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have said it. Forget I ever said it."

When another silence ensued, he glanced at her hesitantly. He looked away hurriedly and then looked back as something registered with his brain. She was... She was smiling.

She stood there for a second her lips curved in a small smile, before she began to pad over to him her bare feet nestling in the carpet, getting faster the closer she got to him before he pulled her into a fierce hug. He pulled her closer, being so careful not to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her again. She let him envelop her in his arms as she whispered, "You _love_ me? You _love_ me. You **_love_** me!"

His heart seemed to fly as he heard Sam giggling happily, trying to muffle the sound in his shoulder. He placed a kiss by her ear as he whispered, "Yeah."

She looked up, her eyes shining with laughter and tears as she smiled. Her beautiful smile that made Jack's knee go weak and his heart pound in his chest. She held his face in her hands as she murmured, "And I love you."

It was Jack's turned to freeze with shock. She laughed at his expression softly as he stared at her, "Really?"

She pressed her face against his a kiss brushing his lips as she continued to grin, "Oh yeah!"

Jack just stood like a statue, his eyebrow nearly touching his hairline as he blinked at her inanely. She looked into his face, her smile dwindling until it was nothing more than a delicate curve in her lips. He just stared at her confused, "Why?"

She snorted slightly, "Well... that's a hard one. You have to answer first."

He looked at her as if she was mad, "Sam, isn't it obvious? God, you're... beautiful, compassionate, intelligent... You actually laugh at my jokes! You also have a good sense of humour, to back that. You're brave, strong, dependable, honourable, trustworthy, loving..."

Sam laughed softly, "So I think we've clarified the fact you think I'm Superwoman."

"You are the most wonderful person in the world, in the _universe_, and I'm not exaggerating."

Blushing slightly, Sam spoke in a whisper, "You want to know why I love you? Truth is, I don't really know. It's everything about you."

Jack gulped, "Everything?"

She smiled and nodded, "Everything. From your jokes to your personal vendetta against Maybourne, your Simpsons VHS collection to the way look at me when you can't understand a single word I'm saying. I love everything."

Jack gave her a disbelieving look, before he began testing her, "I snore."

She grinned, "So do I."

"OK... I have a manic obsession with the Wizard of Oz and quote like... all the time!"

"I don't mind. I'm kinda used to it."

"Fine. I have a serious fear of Goats."

Sam giggled, "I'll put up with it, if you put up with my phobia of clowns."

"Right... Wait a second! Clowns?!?"

Sam scowled at him playfully, "Do you want me to tell the guys you're scared of Goats?"

Jack smiled and then cleared his throat, "Shall I continue with my lists of things you shouldn't love about me?"

"No. It's like you're just trying to find a way out of this. This is all your fault. You can't back out now!"

He smiled slightly, "I don't intend to." He stared at her and stroked a hand through her stubbly brown hair tenderly, before his hand lowered to her face. He let out a sigh of pain as he whispered, "How could anyone do this to you?"

Sam looked away, embarrassed and trying to hide her emotions, "I was pretty used to it."

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Jonas used to hit me."

"JONAS...!" Jack nearly yelled before Sam hushed him her fingers moving swiftly to his lips.

"Jonas _Hanson_."

Jack flushed for a second embarrassed, "That makes a bit more sense." He then looked at her seriously, leading her to sit beside him on his bed, "You wanna talk about it?"

She looked reluctant for a second and he noticed her pull up the sleeve of her shirt and stare at the self-inflicted cuts on her arm. She took a deep breath, "He... He wanted control. When I first met him things were fine. He was the perfect gentleman, but after I became his fiancée I became his property. I was still young, just turned 24." She took in a shuddery breath, "He began to stop me from going out with my friends and he'd throw away any clothes I had that he thought were unsuitable. I thought he was just being paranoid and he'd calm down after he got more used to it..."

She hesitated and Jack could see her struggling to keep her emotions in check, not to break down into tears although, from what he was hearing, Jack would understand if she did. She spoke in a fragile whisper, "Then he began to hit me accusing me of having affairs and things. At the time I didn't know what to do and I let him. It was only when my Dad visited for his yearly check up that he realised and he rescued me. It took me the best of 3 years to get back on my feet and pent all my hatred of Jonas into proving I could beat any man that dared try and hurt me again."

Jack placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently as he murmured, "If I'd have known that I wouldn't have given you so much grief when you first showed up at the SGC."

Sam smiled slightly and looked up at him, "I knew you didn't mean any of it the way it sounded. Anyway, I was too busy challenging you and every man in my way to arm-wrestling matches that I barely noticed."

He stared at his hand on her knee as she placed her hand over his. He looked up at her and looked into her eyes, "You know, I'd never hurt you, don't you?"

Sam nodded and then she whispered, "When the General tried to..." Her voice trailed away to a soft sob, "I couldn't fight back. If Daniel hadn't..." Her voice shuddered and she whispered, "Oh God, I'm so messed up!"

Jack pulled an arm around her as she turned to him sat beside her, as she began to cry, frightened and horrified tears mingling as they rolled down her cheeks, "I can still feel... him touching me... and... I tried to... wash it... off... but... Jack, please make it go away!"

Jack spoke the truth, almost desperate for her to tell him what to do for her, "I don't know how to make it go away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam leant forward her hands covering her face, her elbows on her knees as she shook with built up pain. Jack gently rubbed her back, wishing he could just take all the pain away. He'd do it if he could, whatever it cost him.

After a few seconds, he clasped her elbow gently and lifted them up, until she removed her hands from her face. She twisted slowly so she faced him. He stared into her amazing eyes, as he gently pulled her close and began to kiss her softly. His lips slowly moved to kissing her tender face as he whispered, "I love you, Sam."

She pulled away for a second, tears in her eyes. She stared into his eyes meaningfully as she whispered, "Make it go away, Jack."

Jack knew what she meant and blinked at her for a second, in surprise, "You don't really look in the right condi..."

She interrupted her lip trembling slightly, "Please. Kiss me again."

When Jack just sat there looking at her as if debating what to do, Sam shuffled closer, her knees gently banging against his and hesitantly, almost shyly, began to kiss him gently. After a second, Jack placed a hand on her cheek, his other hand finding hers. Her fingers slipped between his perfectly and Jack knew things could never be the same again.

He pulled back again, slightly breathless as he whispered, "Are you sure? They'll be no going back. I mean I don't want to go back from this, but you might and..."

She began to kiss him again as she breathed, "I don't want to go back. I love you, Jack. I've always loved you."

Jack made her open her eyes for a second as he stared into those immeasurable blue depths, trying to see if she was telling the truth or if there was any shadow of a doubt lingering in the back of her mind. He saw none. All he saw was love and he knew then.

He spoke sincerely, "I love you too and I want to show you just how much..."

Å

It was gone. The nauseous feeling of crawling that had engulfed Sam's body and made her feel like she just wanted to claw at her skin until it left. That horrible feeling was finally gone. The feeling of that disgusting General touching her, hurting her... He'd made it go away as Sam had known he would.

The feather light touch of fingertips meandering over her lower back awoke Sam from her doze with a small smile on her lips. She opened her eyes lazily and was immediately confronted with the big, brown eyes staring at her lovingly.

"You OK?"

He watched her slightly anxious that he'd hurt her. Last night there had been no way he could've hurt her. He'd told her the truth when he'd said he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He'd been so gentle and tender that Samantha Carter was convinced Jack loved her just as much as she loved him which was a surprising revelation.

The expression on his face became even more worried as he whispered, "Sam?"

She realised she still hadn't answered him. She let out a soft laugh, as she murmured with a smile, "Sorry. I'm still a little bit light-headed from last night. Giddy as a schoolgirl!"

"I was worried for a second there," he said giving her a sincerely worried look, before a goofy smile came to his face, "And _you're_ giddy? I swear I'm not going to be able to walk straight for the next few days!"

Sam muffled a giggle in the soft skin of his neck as she said quietly, "Oh come on. I'm not exactly on top form at the moment, am I?"

Jack's expression was a Kodak moment, as he'd intended. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and his face was overcome with a mock fear as he gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat. He spoke, his voice strangely high pitched, "You aren't?!?"

Sam couldn't help it. She burst into giggles, pressing her head into the pillow waiting for them to subside. She glanced at him to see him grinning happily as she punched him gently on the arm, "No I wasn't and you know that so stop fooling around, you big Goofball!"

"I hope that's a new affectionate term for me," Jack whispered with quite possibly the widest smile she'd ever seen on his face, "You can use it as long as I can call you 'Snookums'!"

Sam glared at him, as she hissed, "No! You cannot call me 'Snookums'."

"Fine. No 'Snookums'." Jack looked thoughtful for a second, "How 'bout Sweet Pea?"

"Jack!" Sam whispered, "Just call me Sam."

Jack stared at her with eyes full of love as he whispered, "Sam..."

His warm breath tickled her cheek and made Sam shiver slightly. Jack immediately pulled her slightly closer to him, not that she could get a lot closer, obviously thinking she was cold. They lay there in the pleasant silence as Sam felt a feeling of unimaginable happiness. To think that it had been only two days ago she'd still been in that nightmare, still wanting to die and now she was lying in the warm embrace of the man she loved, who she knew would do everything in his power to protect her from nightmares in the future.

He sighed contentedly and Sam smiled slightly to herself. He placed a kiss on her head as he mumbled into her hair, "I love you, Sweet Pea."

Sam chuckled softly and pulled back enough so that she stared into his face again. She placed a brief kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Goofball."

Jack shook his head at her humour before kissing her again and murmuring, "You are so amazing, Sam."

Sam let out a soft giggle, "What happened to Sweet Pea? I'm starting to like it."

Jack continued to kiss her softly before pulling back with a soft sigh. He stared at her for a few seconds before he whispered sincerely, "Will you still be Sweet Pea when we get back to Colorado Springs?"

Sam knew what he was saying. She smiled her smile that she reserved just for him as she nodded and murmured, "I always have been and I always will be, Jack. Just like you've always been my Goofball."

Jack's expression was serious, "You won't run off again? And you promise you'll let me help you through all this?"

Sam matched his sincere gaze, "I won't run off. I wasn't thinking straight. You have to understand. I've never felt..." She looked at him, "I've never felt like I feel when I'm with you with anyone before." She let out a sad chuckle, "You know what my track record with guys is like. I was so scared that... that something bad would rob me of you, just like with all the others. I guess that was why I ran away. I thought that maybe if... if we never really... I thought then nothing bad would happen."

Jack cupped her face in his hands as he said gently, "You're not cursed, Sam. If... what you say is true and you do..." a soft smile came to his face, "...love me then there is no way in hell a silly 'Black Widow' curse could come between me and you." Sam let out a small laugh at his tone before he leant his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes with a small sigh, his skin lightly touching hers as he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything come between us again."

Sam sighed happily and stared into his eyes as he opened them. She smiled, "Jack?"

"What, Sweet Pea?"

Sam smile widened, "Thank you."  
  
He smiled back in his quirky expression of confusion which Sam thought made him look kinda cute for an Air Force Colonel, "Why are you thanking me?"

She just hugged him, closing her eyes, "I could spend hours telling you, but I get the feeling if we don't get up soon, Teal'c and Jonas might begin to wonder what we're up to!"

Jack chuckled as he growled into her ear, "Let them wonder!"

"Jack O'Neill!" Sam whispered in mock shock, "I hope you're not suggesting we keep our dear friends waiting for our arrival whilst we... have a lie-in."

Jack grinned mischievously, "That, Sweet Pea, is precisely what I was suggesting, but I have a better idea." He gently entangled himself from her embrace and pulled on some clothes as he motioned for her to put her pyjamas back on.

Sam frowned slightly confused, but complied anyway. She couldn't help but notice Jack start watching her once he'd finished. She turned to scowl at him and was surprised by his expression as he leant against the door. Nothing but unadulterated love was visible in his eyes and Sam felt herself blushing furiously with some abstract form of embarrassment.

When she was dressed, Jack spoke, "Right. Lie in the bed and pretend to be sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes. I'll tell Jonas and Teal'c to go out without us again today. They'll probably both want to come and say 'bye' to you before they go. Whilst they do that, I'll see if Sonia can't give me a tray with some breakfast on."

"Breakfast in Bed?" Sam smiled, "You spoiling me already, Goofball?"

Jack grinned as he opened the door, "I couldn't spoil you enough, Sweet Pea." He frowned in mock authority, "Now, I'm ordering you to feign sickness, Major!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Å

Jonas watched his friend come down the stairs, from sat at the table with Teal'c. The man's eyebrow rose in slight surprise and puzzlement. Colonel O'Neill looked well rested and quite healthy. There was a definite spring in his step, although his face showed anxiety.

He spotted him and walked over as he yawned, "Morning Boys."

"Hey Colonel!" Jonas greeted him cheerfully, pondering over the omniscient expression on Teal'c's face which he couldn't understand.

"I assume Major Carter gained rest in your room again, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke, trying to discover the reason for Major Carter's late excursions to O'Neill's room from his own.

A strange flush came to the Colonel's cheeks before he murmured, "Teal'c, she's still pretty messed up. She needs a shoulder to cry on and no offence to you guys, but she doesn't really know Jonas and as close as she is to you, T..."

"I understand, O'Neill. I did not mean to discomfort you in anyway."

He gave the Jaffa a small smile, "Yeah. I guess Carter sneaking to my room in the middle of the night would look rather... dodgy."

Jonas looked at them both completely lost! Teal'c hadn't mentioned Major Carter's outings to the Colonel's room in the middle of the night. Jonas spoke with a small frown, still pondering his strange conversation, "Where is she?"

Colonel O'Neill let out a small sigh, "She's not very well, Jonas. She says she feels like shit."

"What is her ailment?"

He shrugged off Teal'c's question, "She didn't say. She just asked if I'd go down and tell you guys we won't be joining you today."

Jonas spoke slightly crestfallen, "But we were going to visit the sites!"

Jack spoke with a smile, "I'll tell you what. You look at all of the majorly boring stuff first and then this afternoon, if Carter feels up to it, maybe we could meet you guys?"

Jonas's expression lifted immediately at the prospect, "Oh that would be great! I can't wait!" Jonas jumped up, "We're waiting for the cab now. Shall we go say 'goodbye'?"

The Colonel looked thoughtful for a second, "Sure, but remember she isn't feeling top notch."

Jonas nodded fervently before he almost ran upstairs followed by Teal'c, as he considered Colonel O'Neill's strange behaviour. Jonas couldn't see what it was, but something had been slightly amiss.

Å

After Teal'c and Jonas had left and Jack returned upstairs with a tray carrying toast and coffee, he almost dropped it in surprise. He hurriedly put it on the bedside table as he watched Sam bustling around his room.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

She looked at him as if she'd only just noticed he was here. She smiled slightly as she picked up his folded clothes items and placed them in his bag, "I thought I'd give you a head start."

"What?"

"I started packing for you, seen as all my stuff is already packed."

Jack frowned and then realised what she was saying a grin splitting his face as he pulled her into a hug. She gave a soft chuckle as she murmured, "I want to go home. I miss my Dad and Mark and his family. I miss Janet and Cassie. I miss Colorado..."

"And you miss the SGC," Jack said pulling away slowly, his expression telling her exactly where he thought this conversation was going.

Sam shook her head, "I miss the SGC, but I certainly don't miss the Air Force. I've decided to give up the SGC. My recent experience is still... I don't think I could go back to the SGC after what's happened."

"So..."

Sam smiled, "No SGC. No Air Force. No regulations."

Jack felt his smile return as he sighed, "Sounds like Heaven on Earth."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," she whispered biting her lip slightly, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Sweet Pea?"

Sam flashed a grin before her shy expression returned, "Would you... Would you come with me... when I have to see Janet?"

Jack ruffled her golden brown hair, the dye obviously beginning to fade, "Of course. I'm glad you're not going to shut me out."

She looked at him sincerely, "Never again. Shutting you out and running away from you were probably the two most stupid things I've done in my life."

Jack hugged her tightly to him, relishing in the fact he could now hold her, "Ditto."

Sam giggled, "That's of course excluding the time you went and..."

Jack cut of her words as he began to kiss her, gently caressing her face with his hands before he pulled back and stared at her amorously. Sam, her breath having just been taken away, whispered, "OK. Forget that time! This... with me... is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Jack chuckled, "Well then, stupidity really is Bliss."

Sam shook her head at her lover and his mainly appalling sense of humour, "Honestly Jack. A relationship with me is a stupid mistake."

"Why?" Jack asked gently, continuing before she could answer, "Sam, you are the only person who could ever mean this much to me. There is no way in hell I've made a stupid mistake, unless you don't love me back."

Sam spoke truthfully, "I do love you, Jack."

"Even I, Mr. No-Self-Confidence, know that you love me back," his whole face seemed to light up as he said that and he let out an ecstatic grin, "That's why I haven't made a stupid mistake." He looked at his feet for a second before he looked back up at her staring into her eyes as if debating something.

"What?" Sam asked gently, noticing his expression.

Jack spoke, staring at her with a look as if he'd just realised something, "Move in with me."

Sam's gawped like a fish as her eyes widened. Jack gritted his jaw and winced watching her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Suddenly Sam's face split with a grin and she threw her arms around his neck with a small cry of happiness, "Really? I can come live with you?"

Jack chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'Yes'!"

Sam pulled back still smiling with pure joy and expression on her face Jack could barely have imagined, "Undomesticated Equines couldn't stop me! When?"

"Whenever you want?"

Sam's eyes lit up with happiness, "When we get back?"

"I was hoping."

Jack laughed at the woman as she suddenly detaching herself from his arms and speeding around the room, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into the bag. She stopped for a second her hands on her hips, "Help me, would ya? I want to go home ASAP!"

"Well Jonas and Teal'c are out for the day and I can't call them and tell them to come back and pack. The poor aliens can spend their limited time abroad looking at sites if they want."

Sam continued to hurriedly pack up all his stuff into the bag and when she was finished she sat on the bed her back up against the headboard. She frowned, "Well... Now what?"

Jack grinned mischievously, "Well, there's a semi-warm breakfast here and I believe we have..." He looked at his watch, "oh, about 6 hours until the guys come back..."

Sam gave him a mock glare, "Bet you already have our morning planned out?"

Jack just grinned and lay down on the bed beside her. Sam just snuggled down into his arms as he pulled the tray onto his knees, "Hungry?"

She stared at him playfully, "You sure worked up my appetite."

Jack passed her some toast and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well then, I'd eat up if I were you."

Sam snorted, "You're incorrigible!"

"So I've been told, Sweet Pea. So I've been told."

Å

Jonas stepped into the pub from the maelstrom outside and the first thing he heard was familiar laughter. He smiled and looked at his companion as the Jaffa's eyebrow rose in an expression that clearly meant he was pleasantly surprised.

Jonas looked up his eyes falling on the woman laughing. She sat on the bench around their table. Her blue eyes reflected the light from the fire in the fireplace and her hair, which had begun to return to its normal colour, glinted in the golden glow as she laughed.

He heard Colonel O'Neill mutter something and the woman began to laugh all over again, almost crying, her laughs were so hard.

Jonas smiled and then looked at Sonia and Harry stood behind the bar, just watching with awestruck by the scene before them. Jonas walked over, Teal'c following, as he spoke to the couple, both jolting out of their reverie, "What happened?"

Sonia shook her head slowly, "Dunno. They bowf came down 'bout lunchtime. At firs', she was 'er usual shy self an' then 'ee star'ed makin' 'er laff an' she ain't really stopped."

Harry nodded, "If it weren't for all the bruises, she'd be a fine lookin' bird."

Sonia gave him a mock glare before she let out a sigh, "It's love, that is. You only 'ave to see 'er smile when they're togevver."

Jonas and Teal'c both blinked and looked back at Sam and Jack. Jonas frowned in sudden surprise. He'd never really seen them both around each other as Sam had run away only a couple of months since he'd turned up. It was only now that Sonia mentioned it that Jonas could see what she meant.

Sam held her fingers to her lips, eyes diverted from Jack's as she silenced her laughs. He just grinned at her as she glanced up and promptly snorted. Jonas, being unnaturally perceptive, noticed Jack's hand beneath the table as it gently entwined with Sam's.

"You're right," Jonas whispered, "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Teal'c spoke with a smile that Jonas had rarely seen on the man's face, "Indeed. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have rarely shown their feelings for each other. I believe we were all kept blind, Jonas Quinn. No longer are we blinded."

"But why?"

Teal'c eyebrow rose, "Why not?"

Jonas snorted slightly, "No. I mean, why now?"

"You must understand, Jonas Quinn. O'Neill has taken great distress in Major Carter's treatment and to discover he was the cause... He himself has only just realised Major Carter's feelings and that they are most agreeable with his own. Would you not act the moment you discovered such a thing?"

Jonas smiled and nodded looking to the couple again, "Yeah I guess I would."

Teal'c began to walk to the stairs, obviously wanting to change his wet clothes as Jonas frowned suddenly thinking of something. He ran after the Jaffa stopping him on the first step, "How do you know?"

The mischievous glint in Teal'c's eye was strange as he murmured, "The walls of this establishment are not as thick as some would believe."

Teal'c walked away leaving Jonas on the bottom step. In sudden realisation, Jonas's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stared up the stairs before running up them, "Teal'c!"

Å

Sam lay on the cold bed and stared at the ceiling as her companion settled himself on the floor. Her and Jack had both decided it would be for the best if she stayed in Teal'c's room tonight as both he and Jonas were both getting seriously suspicious.

"Major Carter?"

"Yeah, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa stared at her with a small frown, "Why is it you are spending the night here?"

Sam frowned back, "Because you said I could have the bed, as usual."  
  
Teal'c's eyebrows rose, "I see."

Sam stared at Teal'c as he closed his eyes, his legs crossed. Yes, they were getting way to suspicious. Not that it really mattered anymore. Or did it? Was she still in the Air Force? She didn't really know.

She began to look at the ceiling again. Her eyelids fell shut as the vivid memory of Jack holding her, kissing her gently, seemed to fill her brain.

She opened her eyes again and let out a soft sigh and then smiled. She was going to live with him. They were going to live together. He loved her and he wanted her to live with him. It seemed that Fate had finally decided to give her a break!

Å

"Major Carter."

Sam opened one eye to find Teal'c stood beside her. Light was beginning to fill the room and Sam guessed it was about 5am.

"Teal'c?"

The Jaffa smiled gently, "You must arise. We are leaving for the 'airport' in an hour so we may take a flight back to Colorado."

"Oh," Sam said sitting up and yawning.

Teal'c smiled again, "I must venture downstairs. The owners of this 'pub' are awaiting us and will be providing us with nourishment soon."

With that the Jaffa exited the room, leaving Sam still slightly bewildered from having just awoken. She blinked a few times and yawned again before she got up dozily. She stumbled to the bathroom, locked the door and peeled of her ridiculous pyjamas as she turned on the shower.

She glanced at her body in the full length mirror. The bruising was beginning to look better and so were the slashes up her arm. Sam looked at herself with disgust. She could see her ribcage. Why in God's name had she done this to herself? It wasn't like her at all!

Steam began to mist up the mirror and Sam glanced at her hair. It was still not back to its usual colour, but it was getting better. She'd have to grow it. She hated it like this! She might as well have been bald!

She stepped into the shower and gave a shiver as the hot water began to gently massage her aching body. She squirted a little of the shampoo Teal'c had leant her, although why Teal'c had shampoo Sam couldn't understand, into the palm of her hand. She scrubbed her hair with it thoroughly before sticking her head under the shower and squeezing her eyes shut as the frothy mixture ran over her face. When it was gone she watched as it swirled down the plug hole, the usual white of the foam tarnished with brown from the remnants of hair dye.

Sam sighed slightly as she continued to watch the water drain away. That Samantha Carter, or more precisely Lieutenant Samantha O'Neill, was seeping away just like the water. She was losing the part of Samantha Carter that threw herself to the floor in fear whenever the General past. The part of Samantha Carter that was terrified and suicidal and everything else she had been in that place was finally evaporating. She was almost herself again.

A small smile came to Sam's face and she washed her body with shower gel before stepping out of the shower and turning it off. She wrapped a towel around her body and hurriedly rubbed a smaller towel over her head, her short hair drying almost instantly.

She dried her body hurriedly before refastening the towel around her securely and padding back into the room. She hummed tunelessly to herself, under her breath, as she wandered over to the clothes that had been laid out on her bed. One of her long sleeve shirts, pale blue and quite fashionable considering, her best pair of jeans and a leather jacket that she knew was not hers. She lifted it up and smelt the collar with a fond smile. Sam stroked a finger over the well worn material as she sighed softly.

Teal'c had obviously laid out her clothes for her whilst she was in the shower and Jack had snuck in and given her his jacket to wear. She knew why Jack had given his jacket and she guessed Teal'c was subtly giving her the hint to hurry up in only the way a Jaffa could hint!

She obliged to Teal'c's apparent wishes and was walking down the stairs 3 minutes later. She smiled at her three friends. Jonas was grinning and babbling on excited, Teal'c had one eyebrow raised in amusement and was close to smiling and finally, sat with his head in hands was Jack. He let out a groan and looked up at Teal'c with a pleading expression that said 'Please shut him up!' Sam snorted at the sight that met her eyes and they all looked up at her.

Jack's expression lifted immediately although he then hid it by staring at the coffee in front of him, "Well, Good Morning. I see you finally felt like joining us then."

Sam just smiled slightly and sat beside him as Sonia, still looking bright and cheerful at 5:30am, came over to them with full English breakfasts for the three guys and a plate of toast for her.

Sam looked at Jack with a small smile, "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

"Thanks."

He looked up at her properly for the first time and beneath the table away from the prying eyes of their companions he squeezed her knee gently. His eyes met hers and if Sam had been alone with him she would quite possibly have kissed him then and there, as he quipped, "Yeah, well, if you hadn't been so late..."

She chuckled as Jack removed his hand and she began to eat her breakfast suddenly feeling hungry again. She ate all of her toast and was aware of her friends all smiling at her until she looked at any of them and they'd pretend to be eating whilst starting some small talk.

Sam smiled to herself. She had the best friends. They loved her, they cared for her and they'd always be there to help her. She sighed as she laughed at Jonas' animated account of all the things that happened when she'd been gone.

But she'd not be gone much longer. She looked out of the window at the beautiful new day beginning. No more clouds, no more rain and no more wind! The weather was finally perking up. Sam smiled. Today was going to be a good day. A very good day.

Å

Typical. Just typical.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the woman whose head lay on his shoulder as she caught up on some sleep in the uncomfortable aeroplane seats.

The cabin crew wandered up and down the aisle again. An air hostess with a grin roughly the width of Manhattan came over to him. He held a finger to his lips signalling for her to cease her chirpy loudness. The woman just nodded and spoke in a stage whisper, "We apologise for the delay. None of the food was shipped on board and the luggage has been delayed. The flight ought to take off soon."

Jack just gave her a strained smile as the woman tottered off, talking loudly again. Jonas leant around from the seat behind and looked at Jack, "How long?"

"I'm guessing an hour, probably more."

If it was possible for Jonas to look 'gloomy' it was now. He let out a dejected sigh and slumped back into his seat, Teal'c distinctively whispering to the man to 'remain optimistic'.

Jack looked down at Sam again, this time taking a good long look. Her skin was still badly bruised in places, but the swelling had gone down and the signs of the things she'd suffered were beginning to fade. Her skinny fingers were wrapped around part of his sweatshirt, clinging on loosely. Her hair, although no longer mousy brown, still looked peculiar. Jack knew Sam hated it and was dying to grow it again. Sam was not conceited or vain, but she was surprisingly feminine. Most people didn't notice it although Jack had the second he'd seen her. Even on a mission she moved with a womanly grace. She was kind and compassionate, not to mention beautiful, and most definitely feminine. Jack had to admit she'd hidden it well beneath her military exterior although not well enough for Jack to miss it.

He realised he was staring at her, hurriedly looked out of the window on her other side before turning completely away from her direction. He yawned slightly and then felt Sam stir beside him. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and clung to his clothes tightly as she let out a muffled whimper.

Jack could feel eyes looking at them, as Jonas and Teal'c immediately got out of their seats and stood in the aisle behind Jack. Jack stroked her hair gently as he whispered, "Sam? It's OK."

She opened her eyes and let out a soft gasp of pain before she saw him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly as he shushed her frightened gasps.

The irritating air hostess tottered over still grinning, "Is there anything I can do to help, Sir?"

Jack looked at her with slight annoyance as he continued to comfort Sam, "Hurry up with the baggage and food and get this plane off the ground. If you could do that for us before noon it would be very much appreciated."

The airhostess lost her grin and just stared at him for a second, before she pursed her lips and spread them into an equally wide grimace, "We are going as fast as we can, Sir. The plane will be taking off soon."

She tottered off swiftly as Jack muttered, "Yeah. Whatever!"

Sam's body was quivering and Jack turned back to her nodding to Jonas and Teal'c to begin 'Operation Make-the-nosy-aeroplane-passengers-go-back-to-what-they'd-been-doing-before'.

Sam looked up at him and if it was possibly she seemed to stop shivering immediately. Jack spoke anxiously, "Are you OK? Was it...?"

"Yeah," Sam murmured when Jack didn't finish the sentence.

He kissed her gently and stroked her cheek before smiling to her, "It'll be alright. Just wait till we get home." He glanced around for the Airhostess before muttering, "And we'll have to wait a while too!"

Sam smiled slightly at that before she lay her head back on his shoulder and whispered, "I don't want to go back to sleep just yet, but I might just have a cuddle!"

Jack chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders as Jonas and Teal'c returned, sitting in the seats behind them again. Teal'c spoke in a hushed voice, "O'Neill, I believe Major Carter is in need of rest. You must ensure that she gains efficient rest during our voyage."

Sam replied with a small smile to the Jaffa, "Honestly Teal'c. The nightmares will go once I'm home and in my own... in bed."

Jack noticed her correction although Teal'c and Jonas didn't and went back to a fascinating conversation on the human psychology: dreams and nightmares. He looked at Sam as she glanced up at him with the most beautiful eyes Jack had ever seen. He let out another soft chuckle as Sam whispered into his ear, "Our home. Our bed. You. How can I have nightmares when my life's becoming a dream-come-true?"

Jack shook his head at her before he wiggled his eyebrows and whispered in her ear, "Doubt we'll get a lot of sleep though."

Sam slapped his arm playfully as she let out a snort, "See what I mean! You're incorrigible!"

"And proud of it..."

"Passengers, this is Captain Robbins speaking. Looks like we're about ready for take off so if you will all fasten your seat belts and we'll be off soon. Sorry for the delay. If you could now watch the cabin crew and the safety procedure video on the TV now coming down... Thank you and enjoy your flight..."

Å

Sam dozed on Teal'c's shoulder in the Baggage Reclaim area of the airport once they arrived back in Colorado. The Jaffa took great care in sitting as still as possible so as not to wake the sleeping woman as Jonas Quinn and Colonel O'Neill collected their luggage from the intriguing conveyor belt system which Teal'c was studying with fascination and Jonas Quinn seemed to find absolutely thrilling. This of course was looked at oddly by their fellow passengers, but the man did not seem to notice their observation.

When the two tired men returned, Teal'c gently whispered to his companion as he stroked her hand with his own, "Samantha Carter. You must wake."

She blinked open her eyes and gave him a small smile and yawn. He stood up and then took her hand when she asked him for help from getting out of the extremely uncomfortable plastic seats. The woman went to take her bag from O'Neill, but he shook his head, "I can manage."

Teal'c and Jonas both exchanged a look. Colonel O'Neill would've given the bag to Major Carter, but she no longer went by that address. Now she was Samantha Carter and things were very different.

They walked dozily towards the exit, the darkness of the sky outside giving them all a drowsy feeling. Sam trudged beside Jack, the both of them walking slowly behind their two alien friends. Jack watched her fondly as she yawned again, blinking back sleep. She noticed his gaze and gave him a small tired smile, Jack returning the smile lovingly as he felt the weight of his suitcase and Sam's bag completely float away...

"Sam!"

Suddenly, a small blur with auburn hair and a wide smile of white teeth zoomed past almost rugby tackling Sam to the floor. They all stopped and dropped their luggage for a second as the woman grinned at her friend hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

Jack saw Sam smile, "Hey Janet!"

Janet pulled back and stared at Sam as she let out a soft gasp, "Oh Sam!"

Sam stared at the floor and Jack knew she was temporarily back to Square 1. Jack walked over to them and gave Janet a slight warning look as he spoke softly, "Thanks for picking us up on short notice, Doc."

She looked at Sam worried before looking at him apologetically, "No problem. Follow me and I'll take you out to my car."

Jonas and Teal'c walked with Sam in front as Janet spoke to Jack in a lowered voice, "She looks terrible."

Jack just nodded, too tired to speak. The Doctor watched the bedraggled woman as she walked in a weary daze between the two aliens. She let out a sigh, "Why did she do it? Why did she run away? No one knows or at least no one will tell me." She looked at him with a piercing stare, "Do you know?"

Jack lied like a pro. He sighed and stared at the woman sadly, "No idea. I haven't got anything out of her. The only time she shows emotion is when she has a nightmare. The rest of the time she's subdued and quiet." Jack spoke truthfully again, "She's actually been getting better the past couple of days. Laughing and smiling occasionally. I think she'll be OK."

Janet watched him suspiciously for a few seconds before accepting what he'd said. She spoke in a whisper, "Where's she going to stay? She put her house on the market when she left and unfortunately it was bought within the month."

"I offered," Jack said quietly, "But she might prefer to stay at your place."

Janet nodded, "She's welcome any time, day or night." She gave a small shudder as she whispered, "I'm just so glad she's home, and relatively, safe and sound. I've been so worried..."

They stepped out into the warmish night. Janet led them to her car; they all piled their suitcases in the boot and then slid into the seats. Teal'c sat in the passenger seat whilst Jack, Sam and Jonas shared the backseat. Sam sat in the middle Jonas on her right and Jack on her left. After consideration she leant her head on Jonas' shoulder and closed her eyes falling into a slight doze.

First stop was the SGC where Teal'c and Jonas got out, gently rousing Sam from her sleep. They both wished everyone a goodnight, before grabbing their stuff and walking into the complex.

Janet looked at her last two passengers in the mirror, "Where to now?"

Sam glanced at Jack and then at Janet before she said quietly, "I think I might stay at the Colonel's place tonight, if that's OK?"

Jack gave her a small smile, "Of course. Any time."

Sam glanced up at him and concealed a grin as Janet began to drive back down the road towards Jack's hou... _their_ house.

After 15 minutes, they reached her new home. No one would've guessed it was the house of an Air Force Colonel that travelled to different worlds and saved the planet every other Thursday! The pretty white house stood in a street full of the same shaped houses, all with tidy, well-groomed front lawns and little mailboxes stood just outside the hundreds and hundreds of white picket fences.

Unlike the others, however, his house had an almost wild front garden compared to the others, although it was not an eyesore. The grass was just the right length that if you stood in it with bare feet, they would almost sink into the luscious green grass. The flowers in the flower beds looked as though they'd never been pruned, but looked absolutely gorgeous in comparison to the flowers in the other gardens, like clones of one another.

Sam had only been to Jack's house a few times, never staying long and never seeing more than his living room and hallway. She suddenly felt nervous. It was strange. The feeling seemed to have been growing since they turned down into his road. She was going to live with Jack O'Neill. What if something went wrong? What if they had an argument?

"Sam? You alright?"

Janet spoke worriedly and Sam realised they'd stopped outside the house and that Jack was already doing trips to and from the car, carrying their stuff. Sam put on a small smile, "Sorry. I was in Never Never land for a moment there."

Janet smiled slightly at her friends tone, "OK." Her face became serious again, "If you need a place to stay at any time, my house is always open. Cassie would love it. She's missed you SO much."

"And I've missed her."

Janet smiled, "Phone me in the morning and we can set a date for your appointment, OK Honey?"

Sam gulped, "Sure."

Jack opened her door with a gentle smile, "Come on, Sleepy. You look like you need to get to bed ASAP."

Janet nodded, "Sleep will do you good. In fact, I order you to get as much sleep as possible."

Sam took Jack's offered hand as he helped her from the car. He let go and shut the car door quietly, so as not to irritate any of his neighbours. He smiled at the woman in the car, "Thanks Doc. See you soon."

Janet waved as she drove off, leaving them both stood on Jack's drive. Sam looked at him and noticed his hands. Fidgeting. He glanced at her and licked his bottom lip before motioning towards his house, "Shall we?" His voice shook slightly and Sam realised he was... Nervous? Scared? She followed him to the door as he fumbled with his key in the door. Sam decided he was both and that brought her some slight comfort. He was just as unsure as she was.

They stepped inside as Jack lifted their stuff from the doorstep and placed it in the hall. He closed the door and turned bumping into her slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled as he moved past her and flicked on the light switch. Light filled the hallway and Sam winced at the sudden bright light. Jack let out a small self-irritated curse and hurriedly, turned the light low. He mumbled another, "Sorry," and they both suddenly became quiet, uncertain of what the hell they were supposed to do now.

Sam glanced at him and caught his gaze. She smiled slightly and he did the same before he let out a small snort. Sam began to snigger as Jack grinned, "For crying out loud, you'd think we were teenagers!"

Sam stepped towards him and took his hands. She stared down at the intertwined fingers as she said quietly, "Thank you. For absolutely everything you've ever done for me."

When silence ensued, she looked up at him. Within a split second, his hands clasped her face gently as he kissed her. Sam felt a smile curve her lips as the action as he gently stroked a hand over her cropped hair. When he pulled away, Sam opened her eyes and found him smiling as he whispered, "You're very welcome."

Sam grinned in return before a yawn niggled her jaw and she held a hand over her mouth. Jack chuckled and took back her hand as he led her upstairs, "Come on."

The reached the landing and he pointed to the door at the end of the corridor which was open ajar, "That's the bathroom if you need it..."

"And our room?" Sam said hesitantly, before noticing the grin that appeared on Jack's face.

He led her away from the bathroom and opened a door on the left. She stepped inside slowly. Her eyes widened slightly surprised. The room was immaculately clean and didn't at all echo the fact that Jack O'Neill was a single guy.

She looked at him with a small smile as he mumbled, "Make yourself at home. I'll just get our stuff."

Sam looked around the room and perched on the bed, noticing something sat on the bedside table. She flicked on the bedside lamp and let out a soft gasp. A photograph of her. She didn't know when it had been taken, but all it showed was her smiling at the camera.

He had a picture of just her...

She'd lost her picture of him when the men at the base had broken into her quarters and set her hair alight. She guessed they'd taken it, and everything of value she owned, to make her upset, obviously realising she'd only have a picture of someone on their own if she loved them. The fact was they'd been right and Sam guessed Jack felt the same way about having this picture of her as she had about her picture of him...

"Sam?"

She looked up at Jack watching her nervously from the doorway. She smiled and looked back at the picture, "Where did you get this?"

Jack gave a nervous chuckle as he placed all their stuff on the floor and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, "Daniel gave it to me for a Christmas present a few years ago."

"Why?"

Jack blushed shyly, "He sorta worked out I liked you. He confronted me after the Antarctica incident saying I had been nervous around you ever since it happened. He asked me if we were..." Jack waved his hand between them in a gesture, before he mumbled, "He didn't believe me, well, not until a few months later anywhere! By that time he'd already come to the conclusion the problem was I'd fallen hopelessly in love with you and there was quite obviously no chance no way we could or that you would feel the same way... so he gave me this..."

Jack gently took the photo from her hands and placed it on the bedside table again as he sighed gently, the sadness and fondness clear in his tone, "He had no clue how right he was. _I_ had no clue how right he was! I didn't even realise it myself until after I lost you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "You never lost me, Jack."

He smiled, "I know that now." He gave a small snort, "Funny thing 'Love', don't ya think?"

Sam chuckled fondly and kissed him on the cheek as she stood, picking up her bag, "Yes, Jack."

"No, I mean. It's funny how, I've loved you since you waltzed into that debriefing room at the beginning of all this and I didn't even fully realised how hooked I was on you until 6 years later."

"Me neither," she whispered, before she left the room and went to the bathroom. She hurriedly got changed into her pyjamas, grimacing at how bad they really were. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before she glanced at its reflection in the mirror. All she could see was her. Not the bruises. Not the cropped hair. Not the slightly thin features. Just smiling Samantha Carter, her face aglow with a look she recognised. The look of someone who was in love.

She grinned and stepped out of the bathroom again, padding slowly back to their room. She stepped inside and froze in the doorway. Jack stood in his boxers and a t-shirt as he put some of his stuff from his bag away, obviously completely unaware she was in the doorway.

She cleared her throat gently and Jack turned to see her. He smiled and then glanced at his attire with a faint blush. Sam smiled in equal shyness, but also of fondness for his coy attitude. She stepped towards the bed, crawling beneath the covers, her back turned to him. She felt the covers shift and the mattress give way slightly as Jack got into bed beside her. He switched off the bedside lamp and the room was plunged back into a comforting darkness.

After a second of hesitation, his arms wrapped around her stomach in a comforting hug. He placed a soft kiss on her ear before he whispered, "I'm glad you're here."

She rolled over in his arms, until she faced him. She smiled, "Me too."

He hesitated again for a second before he began to kiss her again lovingly. Sam's hands wound around him as the kiss deepened. She pulled away slightly breathless and let out a giggle, "As appealing as this is and all, I have strict doctors orders to actually get some sleep!"

Jack snorted and then kissed her softly, before stroking her face, "I don't dare argue with the Doc! She threatened me with a needle that was 5 inches long, Sam! 5 inches long!"

Sam let out a soft chuckle as she kissed him softly and snuggled close to him, the warmth and comfort of his body helping her to drift off to sleep.

Å

"_Ah, Lieutenant O'Neill. Come in."_

_Sam stared at the man cautiously, her eyes never meeting his, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"_

"_Yes, O'Neill," General Thompson rose from his seat and moved to the door, closing it and locking it with a deafening sound that clashed with Sam's eardrums painfully._

_She now knew what was happening, although she didn't dare turn to look at him. He spoke his voice cruel and filled with that tone Sam had wished was imaginary every other time he spoke to her, "Samantha..."_

_She didn't turn. She couldn't turn. Her body had just frozen with fear. His hands fell on her body and she stepped away as she murmured feebly, "Get away from me!"_

_He laughed his blue eyes dark with lust, "Oh I don't think so, Lieutenant."_

_He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Sam just closed her eyes terrified as he began to touch her body sickeningly. He let out a low throaty moan and began to undo her clothes. Sam felt tears begin to fall from her eyes, but she couldn't move. A soft whimper escaped her throat as he began to kiss her exposed skin, his strong grip on her hurting her. _

_He spoke revoltingly, "Don't worry. If you're good enough I might not have to do this again..."_

"Sam...?"

_She spoke in a tearful whisper, as she gulped down the taste of bile in her mouth, "Please stop."_

"_Why should I want to stop?" He growled as his horrible hands removed her shirt, before one went back to restraining her, the other to touching her, groping at her body..._

"Sam?"

"_General, please stop. Please stop," she gasped through her terrified tears. The General smirked nastily and continued to mumble her name, as his lips began to feel their way along her collar bone moving downwards towards her chest..._

"Sam!"

Sam woke gasping and panting, half sobs catching in her throat and causing her to give a dry wretch of revulsion before she began to choke. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped with a cry.

When her eyes fell on Jack lying next to her leaning over her slightly a look of worry on his face, she burst into horrified tears.

Jack lifted her up into his lap and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and began to shake and cry. He rocked her and felt an anger burning within him. He'd heard quite a bit off her nightmare and between her tearful pleas for that bastard General to stop he was certain of what that arsehole had been doing.

Sam continued to sob as she stammered, "He... He... w-was trying to... to..."

Jack held her tighter as he kissed her head, "You're safe now. He can never harm you again. You hear me. He is never going to harm you again."

Sam shuddered as she whimpered, "Maybe not when I'm awake..."

Her terrified cries into his shoulder caused Jack to feel his own tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he whispered softly, "Oh Sweetpea. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She cried and cried for what felt like hours, each gasp of horror and pain constricting Jack's heart until he was almost as breathless as she was.

He whispered to her gently, never loosening his hold on her. When she stopped crying he gently released her and whispered, "I'll just get some tissues, OK?"

Sam nodded with a sniffle as Jack rose from the bed and wandered to the bathroom. He switched on the bathroom light and blinked at its brightness. He wandered over to the toilet roll, removing it from its hook. As he left he glanced at his sickly reflection in the bathroom mirror, surprised by what he saw. Grey, pale, tired... scared? Yes, in a way he was. Scared for Sam.

He pulled the cord again, the light switching off as he moved back to their bedroom. He moved inside and in the gloom he saw Sam sat, hugging her knees to her. He spoke gently, "Here."

Sam looked up at him and in the darkness he could see the sparse light reflecting off her tears. He ripped off some of the tissue and began to tenderly wipe her tears away, whilst taking in her appearance.

She looked terrible. Worse than he did!

When he'd finished, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her deep blue eyes. She stared back as she gave a small sniff. He held her hand as he crawled back beneath the duvet, pulling Sam close to him, spooning her up against him as he whispered gently, "It's OK now. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

She pulled his arms around her tighter as she whispered, "Hold me."

Å

Instead of getting some much required rest, Jack spent the whole night holding her like she'd told him to and watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful, albeit a little peaky and thin, but she looked peaceful as she slept, her back pressed against his chest.

After Sam's nightmare, Jack couldn't go back to sleep. He was worried she'd have another one and he wanted to be fully-awake so he could wake her from it before it got too bad. Even if he'd wanted to sleep he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, even though he was exhausted. He was restless and felt shivery, Sam's nightmares obviously affecting him more than he'd thought. His head throbbed dully with lack of sleep and his body ached, probably from those damn aeroplane seats!

Jack sighed inaudibly as he relished the feeling of her in his arms. He'd loved her for what felt like an eternity and now he could finally hold her in his arms and not feel guilty or embarrassed.

He noticed Sam was beginning to stir and stayed absolutely unmoving as her eyes flickered open. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her face as he whispered, "You OK?"

She nodded before she murmured, "What time is it?"

"About midday," he spoke, his voice soft, "You still tired?"

Sam hummed a reply gently as she rolled over and rested her soft cheek against his bare chest. He chuckled, "Sorry Sweetpea. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I've got to tidy up around the house, not to mention have a shower and find some clean clothes."

Sam groaned on eye slowly cracking over before she smiled slightly and whispered, "Spoil sport!"

"Spoil sport or not, I'm getting up. I'm going to make myself some breakf... Lunch if you want some?"

Sam shook her head slightly as she yawned; eyes barely open a millimetre, "Not hungry. Tired."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before slowly climbing out of the bed, causing Sam to pull the duvet closer around her. She looked, to use a cliché, as snug as a bug in a rug. Jack watched her fondly as he got changed into some cleaner clothes. He watched her sleeping peacefully for a few moments more before he moved to the bedside table and took the picture of Sam from where it stood propped against a reading lamp. He stared at the picture and then at the woman snuggled in blankets in his bed. So similar and yet so different. He stared at the picture again and then pocketed it. He must have a spare frame downstairs. He was going to put this picture somewhere where it wasn't hidden from the world. He nodded to himself before he crept out of the room and into the light landing, light pouring in through the arch window and the end nearest the bathroom.

He moved down the stairs, before he began to do some chores and make himself something to eat. It was eventually a piece of bread with butter and raspberry jam although in his dozy state it took a while. When he'd finished his 'lunch' he began to clear up the place, which for a better use of the word, was a pig sty!

Since Sam had left 'him', he'd spent less and less time at home and more and more time at the SGC. When he was home he was too busy moping to clear the place up. His usual pretty clean house had deteriorated to a dump. His bedroom being an exception. He rarely slept when he was at home and therefore his room was neat and tidy. The only reason he went into the room was to get fresh clothes.

He moved into his living room, the stench of alcohol in the air hitting him as he opened the door. Well this was his own private drinking room, but he'd never noticed the smell before. That bottle of 'unidentifiable alcohol' was still sat on the coffee table, definitely the main source of the stench as the cap had not been replaced in his hurry to leave and go rescue the woman he loved. This was the part they skip out in fairytales. The depressive Prince Charming drowning away all the pain and hurt with alcohol until a Fairy Godfather in the shape of his best friend suddenly appears to him telling him the fair Princess is beset by the Bad Guys, in pain and suicidal and that if Prince Charming doesn't go save her soon, she'll no longer be alive to save. Strange how fairytales never had anything that dark in them? I mean, his life wasn't exactly 'normal', but fairytales even seemed extreme to him.

He sighed and picked up the bottle gingerly. He placed it back on the table, left the room and went back to the kitchen, before returning with a black bin liner. He opened the curtains and threw the windows open. The sky was grey and a chilly breeze blew outside, but he'd suffer it if only to get rid of that odour. He began to throw away the debris of his pitiful life in Sam's absence as he switched on the radio. The endless empty bottles which had at one point contained alcohol, the empty takeaway boxes, any piece of mouldy food just lying around... the usual! Once he could see the floor a bit better, Jack began to pick up the hundreds of National Geographic magazines strewn around the room, and place them back in an orderly pile in the corner, where he would probably order them if he got bored later.

After he'd succeeded in this task, he returned to the stairs and, from the cupboard beneath them, retrieved the dust and cobweb ridden Dyson. He dragged the awkward object out of the small space, hitting his head twice and refraining from cursing too loudly.

He plugged the vacuum into a socket and closed the door to the living room as he thoroughly went from one corner to the other, sucking up every crumb and all the dust, the carpet returning to its coppery colour rather than dirty brown. He turned the noisy apparatus off, glaring at the thing with pure hatred. What was it with vacuum cleaners these days? They were all these heavy little things with like 12 wheels and a stupidly long flexible nozzle which was irritating as hell! They reminded Jack of elephants...

He began to pack up the object of his detestation as he half-listened to the song on the radio the words somehow sparking something in his mind causing the words to suddenly connect and register in his mind. He lowered himself down into the armchair as the song played and he pulled the picture of Sam from his pocket and slowly searched in a drawer for a spare frame as he hummed almost inaudibly to the tune that imprinted itself on his brain as if he'd heard it every day of his life.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her; She always belonged to someone else.  
I drove for miles and miles, And wound up at your door,  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved. She will be loved._

Jack stopped dead in his quest for that frame as he heard those words. He'd always been there for her because of how much he'd loved her and it had seemed that his love had never been returned, that she indeed had belonged to someone else. Even if at the time she'd been single, in the grand scheme of things it had seemed like they could never be together. Now she wasn't just the girl he helped out. She really did love him in return and she was being loved. The sad thing was, she was his girl with a broken smile thanks to those bastards who'd hurt her like they had, broken her smile right in two.  
_  
Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful,  
I know I tend to get so insecure, It doesn't matter anymore.  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along,  
My heart is full and my door's always open, You can come anytime you want.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved. She will be loved.  
And she will be loved. And she will be loved.  
  
I know where you hide, Alone in your car;  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all,  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.  
_

He did know almost everything there was to know about Sam or at least he was learning them at an alarming rate. He'd always known everything about Carter, but Sam was different. She wasn't an astrophysicist or an air force officer. She wasn't his 2IC. Carter was just a perception, nothing more. She was a costume applied at the right points in time to show her as 'professional'.

Sam was... different. She was strong and vulnerable. She was serious and funny. She was intelligent and ignorant. She was beautiful in her own special way that Jack liked to think only he understood. Others found her attractive, maybe more than just attractive in some cases, but Jack was convinced no one had Sam embedded in his soul as he did. She was as much a part of him as his unnecessary sarcasm and his left arm!

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved. She will be loved._

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved.  
  
Please don't try so hard to say good bye..._

Å

Sam opened her eyes slowly. Her first thought was 'Where's Jack?' her second 'Was it a dream?' and her third 'What's for lunch?'

When her eyes finally decided to work properly they fell on an unfamiliar duvet and red blurry numbers on an alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes with her thin fingers as it dawned on her the answer to the first to questions. The third surprised her slightly and her stomach made a forgotten noise to prove it!

She slowly climbed out of bed. Downstairs she could hear music playing from somewhere. She rubbed her eyes and got dressed in a very baggy white shirt and a pair of jeans on which she had to take the belt down a hole, which meant she was putting on weight. A smile burst across her face for no reason and she had a sudden absurd urge to cry, but she swallowed it and slowly made her way downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step she called, "Jack!"

She wanted to tell him the good news, but when he didn't come she frowned slightly. She glanced in the kitchen and he wasn't there although she noticed the rain absolutely pouring. She grumbled something about 'English weather following her' before she left the room. Then she looked in his study, he wasn't there either. She moved across to the living room. She opened the door and peaked inside, "Jack?"

The stereo was playing the radio and announcer half way through the news. As the curtain flapped with the wind and rain blowing in, she rushed over to shut the window, rain water creating a small damp patch on the carpet nearby. She sighed and finally noticed the man in the armchair.

She smiled fondly at the man who was out like a light. She'd known in her subconscious he hadn't slept a wink last night after her nightmare. He was obviously exhausted. She tiptoed over to the sofa where a blanket was thrown over the back and removed it, gently creeping back to the sleeping man. She gently placed the blanket over him before moving to the radio and turned down the volume...

"I wanna make you feel beautiful..."

Sam jumped at the voice and she turned back to Jack who was looking at her blearily, obvious disoriented. Sam whispered in return, "What?"

"Last night, I was thinking about everything you do for me. Everything you've ever done for me. And I thought I should really do something for you in return," Jack said, still half-asleep Sam guessed. His sleepy brown eyes met her and he smiled slightly, "The song on the radio... That's it. I wanna make you feel beautiful."

Sam smiled in return slightly, "Girl with the broken smile?"

Jack slowly stood from the armchair, his blanket dropping and pooling at his feet. He spoke seriously, "Yeah. I just... I just want you to know... You are beautiful. Even after they broke your smile, you were still beautiful. I know I'd be bias saying that you're beautiful, I mean, I am hopelessly in love with you, but... It's true and I wish you could see that you are always beautiful from where I'm standing because wherever I stand you are always Sam and... I'm not making a lot of sense, am I... Sam?"

Sam had to flick a tear from her eye at his honest words as her true smile returned and she whispered, "Really?"

Jack blinked back sleep and slowly moved to her pulling her into his arms even slower, "Don't make me explain again!"

Sam chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in the soft material of the sweater he was wearing. She could have fallen asleep there again, but she was no longer tired. Instead, she was hungry and her stomach decided to make it known to the world that it wanted to start eating again!

Jack chuckled at the noise as Sam looked up embarrassed. He chuckled louder at the flush on her cheeks, "That's a good noise to be hearing. You hungry?"

"Uh huh," Sam murmured before she smiled with an almost childlike excitement, "I had to move my belt back a hole!"

Jack grinned then happily, "You're putting on weight?" Sam nodded with an equally happy grin as Jack began to laugh, "Now if I'd said to Sara, 'you're looking fatter this morni... uh, afternoon' I would've been crucified. But with you it's a compliment!"

Sam laughed and pressed her lips to his tenderly. She went to pull away, but Jack's had found the back of her neck and he gently held it as he made sure she'd been kissed thoroughly! The gentle sensation of his lips against hers brought a tear to her eye although it didn't fall. Her hands found the side of his face and they stood kissing tenderly for the longest time.

When her stomach decided to rudely interrupt, she pulled away, Jack immediately showing his amusement, "Guess your stomach couldn't wait, could it? Then again that lasted a fair while!"

Sam didn't smile instead she stood in silence, her eyes slowly closing. They opened again and she smiled as Jack smiled back, a love in his eyes that made Sam wonder if she'd died and was now in heaven. She sighed as he led her to the kitchen. It was moments like that when he truly made her feel beautiful.

Å

Epilogue

Jack leant against the side of his dear old truck and waited, not his forte, but that was what he was currently doing. He watched the doors and glanced at his watch. Not long now.

He walked a few steps towards the large building, but stood on the grass waiting, trying to avoid all the other people stood around here. He put his hands in his leather Jacket pockets. It was now May and today was a surprisingly chilly day, although filled with sunshine. Jack inhaled the sweet spring scent. The smell and taste of grass and slight humidity from the oncoming summer was heavenly and seemed to clear Jack's lungs to no end.

He'd spent most of the debriefing at the SGC in a daze, one eye always on the clock, much to the amusement of his colleagues. He'd been a lot like that since Sam had started living room. He now spent so little time at work compared to how he'd been in her absence that Hammond had been congratulating him on a daily basis!

Jack smiled slightly as he heard a familiar bell ring from the building. Within a split second, children burst from the doors speeding towards their proud parents. Jack watched the school teachers slowly walk out of the building. When his eyes landed on Sam, his breath was taken away. He hadn't seen her all week and he wasn't supposed to be back from that blasted planet till tomorrow. He didn't think he would've lasted another day off world! Luckily, they'd escaped Goa'uld captivity and shot down about a hundred Jaffa this morning and so had arrived back at the SGC all in good timing.

He watched the beautiful laughing with one of her colleagues, Mr Hopkins from 5th Grade, if Jack remembered correctly. Dressed in a long flowery skirt and white shirt, she looked stunning. The delicate blue flowers on her skirt were the exact colour of her gorgeous eyes. She was back to normal now, the only signs of her anguish at the hands of General Thompson and his thugs were faint silvery scars on her wrists. Her hair was the same as usual. Short and completely nonconformist! A few strands of her fringe were in her eyes and she moved them out of the way as she bent down to speak to a member of her kindergarten class.

She was smiling so beautifully as she took the girl's hand in hers gently and looked over the crowd of parents. The little girl's mother saw her and grinned as she came over to Sam. Jack stepped forward more so he could hear his lover's soft voice, "Here she comes now, Melissa."

The mother scooped up her little girl with a smile, "Thank you, Miss Carter. She's so small..."

Sam smiled warmly, "I understand," she waved to the tiny girl, "Bye Melissa. See you on Monday."

"Bye Miss Carter," the tiny girl said with a small wave as her mom walked away.

Jack's eyes remained on the beautiful woman he was honoured to love. She was no longer anorexic or bruised and battered. She was well curved, with soft, unblemished skin and the most beautiful body. She was perfect, well to Jack at least.

After a second, Mr Hopkins cleared his throat, having noticed Jack first, "Sam?"

She looked at her co-worker and then followed his eye line. Jack stood there smiling slightly as her jaw dropped in a face-splitting grin of wonderment. Suddenly she run for him throwing her arms around him and he spun her around slightly as he grinned equally ecstatic to see her.

She pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered happily, "What are you doing here? You're not meant to be back till tomorrow."

"We had to break out early. I was losing my mind out there! All I wanted was to come home."

Sam's grin widened as she stood on tiptoe slightly and pressed her lips to his lovingly. Jack lifted a hand to cup her face as she pulled away slightly for a second. She opened her eyes and leant her forehead against hers as she whispered, "I'm so glad you're home."

He kissed her again tenderly before they both pulled away and Sam's hand slid into his. They walked towards his truck as, without their knowledge, almost half the parents in the crowd stared after them in astonishment. Miss Carter wasn't young, her partner even less so and yet whenever he picked her up from work, they were suddenly young again as if love itself made them regress in age in a matter of seconds.

But Sam and Jack didn't notice the looks or knew the thoughts of the parents milling around outside the school. They climbed into the truck and Jack drove them home. Sam staring out the window a smile on her face as she murmured to him, "Thanks Jack."

"No problem. I know how much you hate walking home with your books..."

Sam's smile widened slightly as she looked at the man, "Not that!"

He glanced at her with a cute, confused look in his eyes, "Then what?"

He looked back at the road and Sam observed him. Dressed in his jeans and plain white t-shirt along with his leather jacket he looked gorgeous. It seemed that, unlike most men, Jack could look good no matter what. Sam decided it was true that men improved with age. It was definitely true in Jack's case!

After a second, she replied, "Nothing..."

"Ah no no! You can't say thank you for no reason," Jack teased with a small chuckle.

Sam gave a soft snort and then murmured, "OK. Fine. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't have got anywhere without you and if the truth was to be known, if I didn't have you now, I'd be completely miserable..."

Jack smiled softly, sensing her slightly sad tone. Slowly, one hand lifted from the gear stick and found hers, his eyes firmly glued to the road. He squeezed gently and didn't speak at all. His action said it all. She did have him and she was standing tall in the world again.

They drove up the drive and Jack gently released her hand as he climbed out of the truck, Sam doing likewise. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him. He took her hand again and led her to the front door as he murmured, "You're welcome."

That was enough. Jack was sometimes a man of few words, but sometimes that was all that was needed.

FINIS

Yet more Author's notes: Another story into my finished folder. Hope you guys like it. You've been so good to me since I began writing and as I'm 14 it is the most fantastic feeling to be appreciated for my stories which are literally in my head 24/7 and if I could that'd be how long I'd spend with them! But Alas! School! Anyway, thanks everybody and please review! The Gods had Ambrosia, We mere Author's have Reviews!

Thanks again, Sam xxx

Copyright (C) Sam I Am 2004


End file.
